Brave New World
by GGO aka G
Summary: Damon and Elena are together slightly in the future. Delena fluff! Loosely follows my 1st TVD story Final Destination.  WARNING! ADULT CONTENT! LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi all! So I decided since the show is gonna bring us "Delenas" a lot of angst that I would keep my story rather light just with a touch of smut...who am I kidding? Hopefully lots of smutty goodness!

This story contains a lot of M rated material and graphic language so if you're easily offended please do not NOT read.

Characters: Damon & Elena

Storyline: Elena's senior high school year ( 3 months remaining)

Plot: Everyone has pretty much adjusted to Damon & Elena dating except for none other than Bonnie. Stefan is still outta the country traveling or licking his wounds. All other characters are around w/the exception of John.

So, I just wanted say thanks again to all that read my first VD story "Final Destination" and for those of you who haven't please give that a try. Enough of my ramblings...hope you enjoy!

Dear Diary,

It's been over six months and I keep waiting of things to change for him to change, but the only thing that changes is my level of awe at how alive he makes me feel.

I wish things better between Bonnie and I but if I had to do it all over again I wouldn't change a thing.

Until next time!

Everyday after school, Elena would go home check in with Jenna, make sure Jeremy did his homework. She never stayed around long enough for anything else that was beyond her obligated duties. She would immediately go to the boarding house, her refuge. You could set your clock by it, she was content with this basic routine as long as she got to see him.

Damon was teaching her Italian, among other things, things that would send you on your way blushed and flushed. They were to spend the summer in Italy after graduation.

Damon chose Florence to avoid running into Stefan. He figured the touristy city would be better odds of avoiding his brother as he knew Stefan would avoid at any cost too much temptation. Damon however, didn't mind as much since that was the best way to have easy access to a vast selection.

Every once in a while he would hear from his little brother, certain he hoped that Damon snapped. Each time he received a postcard or email he cringed at the thought of telling Elena, he never wanted to keep things from her even if he rocked his very core. Hearing from Stefan didn't seem to bother her or effect in any way.

Damon had no trouble adjusting, he couldn't recall the last time he killed anyone that wasn't human. Life was about as normal as it could be for Damon and Elena and he liked it like that.

He heard her pulling up in the driveway and he sped to the door waiting for her. "Hi beautiful," he greeted her pulling her by the waist into him placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Hi, miss me?" She asked, he grinned and placed her hand down to his groin, "What do you think?" He replied with a smirk.

"Would you like to show me instead?" She teased. "Come in here naughty girl, you're incourageable and I'm afraid I've created a monster."

They walked into the parlor, Damon's arm hung loosely around her shoulder, even all alone he wanted to show his possession.

"So, what were you up to today?" As she looked at the disarray of the room with papers and books strewn around.

"I got a call from Sheriff Forbes today, apparently we have a new visitor in town. I've spent most of the day tracking trying to get the upper hand advantage of daylight."

"What's happened?" Damon could sense the tension rising on her face, he reached out and rubbed her cheek softly. "There was a body found near a camping ground but the oddest thing the body was marred to pieces. That's not the MO of a vampire." "But what is it then, it has to be something supernatural, right?" She asked incredulously. "I'm not sure but I plan to get to the bottom of it." He responded.

"Enough of this, no more talking." He said, as he pulled her down onto him for a kiss.

Elena let out a giggle as she crushed into his hard body nipping at his bottom lip. "What about my lesson?" "Why Ms. Gilbert this is your lesson." He said and went back to kissing her furiously.

Damon felt her body begging to be taken, smelling her fragrance in the air. He slowly removed her shirt never breaking the kiss.

The tightness of his pants increased, "I want you so much." He admitted. Her tongue danced with his and yielded to his tongue demands.

"Tell me what you want." He demanded clawing at her thighs and ass.

"Fuck!", she groaned. He giggled slightly he loved how "his" sex kitten could be so forceful when they made love. It was clearly a turn on to have such an innocent young lady in public and a wildcat behind closed doors.

"Was that you asking or a demand?" Damon grabbed and pulled at Elena's jeans ripping them and her panties off simultaneously throwing them on the floor.

He buried his head into the valley between her breasts inhaling her scent and suckling on her ripe nipples.

Damon's fingers thrusting inside of her, earning him a loud sigh from Elena. Pumping in and out, rough and fast burying deep within her tight wet walls.

"You like this," he groaned into her ear. "You like it to hurt, don't you? Are you imagining it's my big hard cock banging the inside of your walls?" He didn't expect a response and she didn't offer one. Elena was too busy pulling on his hair while her eyes were rolling in the back of her head.

Her muscles squeezed and contracted around his fingers, he didn't want her to come he wanted to feel it on his cock.

He stopped, she knew instantly what he wanted because she wanted it too. She unzipped his jeans, he was hard and it seemed like his cock was pulsing as it sprung free from his boxers.

He stuck his cock into her gently intensifying her urge, he started fucking her soft and slow with her tight kitty it was hard not to ram inside of her.

Wanting to go deeper he positioned them on their sides, Damon's back against the back of the couch. Lifting her right leg to lay against the top of the couch he dug deeper in her warm pussy. "Damon." Elena sighed.

Damon clenched his teeth not wanting to come yet, he opened her folds and started rubbing her clit. Elena yelled, "I'm gonna cum!"

He fucked her, increasing the speed pumping deep long strokes. She came and squirted all over his dick, her walls clinching him, Damon couldn't hold it any longer, he exploded.

Splaying kisses all along her shoulder and neck, Elena broke the silence, "I love you." There was a slight hesitation, "I know."

After a few more attempts of afternoon love making which easily turned into the middle of the night, the two finally collapsing sweat-soaked shining with afterglow in each others arms.

Ta-da! There's chapter 1 down. I'm really excited about this story and practically have it laid out but I really need feedback/encouragement. Reviews = love and quicker updates.

Please review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow! This story got a lot of traffic and I would like to personally thank each and every one of you that took the time to review and/or added this story to your favorites...it really means a lot. I love seeing my blackberry indicate I have an alert. It's really like an addiction just like Delena with no further delay here's chapter 2. Enjoy!

* * *

A couple of weeks had past, Damon was on the phone with Sheriff Forbes, bodies were steadily turning up and strange circumstances to set everything off. In some cases the bodies would be completely drained of blood or ripped to pieces.

"Calm down, Liz. Although the Council or I have not figured this out yet we will get to the bottom of this." He reassured her. "I hope you're right, Damon I can't keep covering this up with animal attacks and not expecting half the town's population to start hunting in the woods. With camping season I don't want to think about the disaster that could cause or better yet distraction away from the real problem."

"Yeah I know I plan to go out of town to do some research for a few days, so I need you to keep an eye out for the Gilbert's house." "Of course, no problem call me when you get back."

Damon grew frustrated as time passed and this mystery visitor continued to elude him, there was only a matter of time before this person or thing would wreak havoc on his sleepy little town. Times like this he did welcome the thought of Stefan's return he could really use the help.

He knew the only thing he could do was enlist the aid of his favorite vamp-hunting history teacher. Alaric was very eager to help and was put off that he waited so long to ask him. Alaric suggested they go to Duke University, he remembered Isobel did a lot of her research there on folklore and paranormal phenomena.

Damon hated leaving Elena unprotected especially with everything going on but he knew she would argue she has school, finals and couldn't take the trip but also that she was capable of taking care of herself...of course that was unacceptable to him so he did the only thing any overprotective vampire boyfriend would do.

Just as he reeled back the thoughts of leaving her there was a knock at the door. "Well look at that the Bruhilda you actually came and on time even." "Enough with your babble, Damon I'm here so what do you want?" she demanded.

"Ouch," he hissed pretending that she offended him. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the broomstick."

Bonnie shot him a glare and turned for the door. "Alright come in I'm glad you came. I know it's not easy to be around me." Damon offered as they entered the parlor.

"First of all I'm here because you said it was important and it had to do with Elena. Secondly, you tried to kill me do I need to remind you?" "But I didn't, does that count for anything?" He asked with a smirk, raising his hands indicating a truce. "Besides that's in the past. I need you to look out for Elena while I'm out of town?" "Why what's going on?" Damon gave her the reader's digest of the strange re-occurrences and his and Alaric's plans.

"Damon, why didn't you come to me earlier this is my town too and I'll do anything to protect it." She spat at him. "Look today has been a no-good, very bad day. Secondly, don't get your "Sabrina Teen Witch" panties in a bunch, I'm really not in the mood." Bonnie huffed.

"Listen I haven't spoken to Elena about me leaving town or my request of having you protect her so I would appreciate it if you could keep this under wraps until I've had a chance to discuss this with her. Can I trust you to do that?" "Better question would be can you be trusted to handle what's going on around here?" Bonnie asked incredulously.

As Bonnie was leaving Elena opened the door looked up in surprise. "Hey Bonnie, what are you doing here? Startled and keeping her promise to Damon (not certain why she didn't owe him anything) she had to scramble for an excuse. "Oh, I borrowed a book from Stefan a long time ago and I was returning it."

Elena gave her a "nice try" gesture. "Look Elena, I'm running late I've gotta go. I'll talk to you later." "Ok," Elena replied with confusion and annoyance written clearly on her face.

Damon thought to himself he's going to be in big trouble, and how a small frail human such as this beautiful creature could put so much fear into his non-existent heart was beyond him, he smirked at the thought. All he knew is that he cherished her and put her above all else as she rightfully deserves so if he had to be amendable at times to keep her happy that's what he would do at any cost even above his own pride.

"That was strange and what are you two really up to?" "Come here." Damon pulled her into his arms kissing the top of her head inhaling the sweet smell of vanilla, lavender and chamomile. Mixed in with the heavenly scent of her blood flowing through her veins this was the essence of Elena, "his" Elena. "I missed you. It feels like it's been way too long." He confessed, squeezing her slightly tighter.

"It's only been six hours," she expressed slapping him on his arm. "Don't try to distract me, you know how I hate that, now are you going to tell me why Bonnie was really here?" She looked up at him with a threatening tone.

Damon released her backing up with his hands in surrender, "There's no need for violence," he said as he ran upstairs to his room. Once Elena reached his room he was no where to be found. "Damon, stop kidding around. I mean it." Just then Damon appeared out of thin air, wrapping his arms around her small waist. "Boo! I've got you." Moving with vampire speed they were crashing down on his lush king-sized four poster bed.

Elena squirming out of his arms half-jokingly, "No you don't get to distract me by using sex." "Why not?" He asked with a pout his aquamarine eyes peering through his hooded lashes. "You do and might I add I never argue or resist." Damon started tickling her while kissing her neck and nipping on her pulse, impulsed by his vampire instincts he moved down to her collar bone.

She placed both hands on either side of his head bringing him to look into her eyes. "You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen." "They're only beautiful because they are looking at you." Elena blushed.

"Damon, we've never discussed it...I mean...she was stammering for the words...I meant tried it when we make love, I know it can be intimate." She looked at him with a mixture of fear and doubt. Hoping he wouldn't reject her, she did her research and what little Stefan shared with her in his experiences so she knew it could be pleasurable.

Without saying another word he knew exactly what she was referring to and hoped they didn't have to have this conversation so early in their relationship. But he knew how determined she could be and when she set her mind to it there was no stopping her.

She wanted this to deepen their bond and to take their relationship to another next level. "I'm not afraid and I know it'll be different with you." She glided her thumb across his lips looking up to reassure him that she trusted him. Damon pulled away falling on his back staring up at the ceiling.

"What is it, Damon please talk to me?" She pleaded gently pulling his face towards her. "I know you accept me for the monster that I am but I don't want to risk you being afraid of me because of what happened with Stefan. I couldn't bare that if you looked at me that way. Of course it's intimate and could actually be amazing but we have that already and nothing will change that."

"It's ok, I want to try I want to belong to you completely body, soul and spirit." Damon's raw emotions took control he instantly grabbed her, taking her mouth with force. Kissing her this way always brought an impetuous amount of sensations but as he pressed into her harder his groin began to grow hard.

"I love you not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you." He confessed. Desperate and demanding both of their arms in a fervor of passion Damon and Elena ripped off their clothing removing the only barrier between their aching bodies. "It's impossible to refuse you, you know that." Damon admitted; it wasn't really a question more of a confession.

Desire clawed at him as her hands moved over his chest. With his eyes on hers he lowered himself into her wet folds, Elena arched her back. Damon dropped his head licking behind her ear, she craned her neck giving him better access allowing him permission. He could feel his control slipping as he looked at her pulse twitch, his dick moving in and out her warm tight center.

She whispered, "Please." Damon's restraint lost in that one single word phased into his vampire visage as his fangs began to protrude he asked, "Are you sure?" Elena's only response was wrapping her legs around his waist and matching his every thrust as he began pumping harder and faster.

She arched her back as she felt the double prick in the side of her neck, her head lolled back and her hips thrusting upward as she felt currents of ecstasy crash onto her. "Oh yes, Damon don't stop harder yes!" At that very moment she knew Damon between her legs was her sanctuary.

Her walls began to clench around his member sending him spiraling as he consumed her tantalizing blood. Removing his teeth laving the wound to heal he slowly raised his head his vampire visage remaining (slowly turning back to normal) she traced her fingertips underneath his veined eyes. "So beautiful." she replied with a smile.

The sound of her voice made him double his efforts and in moments they were in an induced kaleidoscopic climax. She looked at him, face flushed with a smile, "That was incredible." "Yes it was." Damon said with bated breath.

Damon had fucked her senseless, the both of them too exhausted and satiated to move laid intertwined in silence basking in the afterglow. Just as Damon began to drift away, a soft voice snatched him back to reality, "Don't think you got off easy you still owe me an explanation and the real reason why you're hiding it from me." Elena scolded. Damon's eyes opened instantly looking down at her arching his eyebrow..."Are you ready for round two?"

* * *

YAY Chapter 2! I'm super excited that this story is taking a life on its own, I know it sounds silly but as you begin to write a certain scene the characters start to take you in a different direction than what you planned. I think it's because most FF writers want to stay true to the core personality of said characters.

So, there you have it! This was much a filler ...although this story is purely based on fluff w/smut (of course!). I thought it was only fitting to add a little danger/intrigue as we need make use of Damon's "_Trusty bodyguard/friendly neighborhood watch_" skills. I just love his sarcasm...doesn't he have THE best lines?

Oh, just a FYI – I like to use quotes from the show from time to time as they may fit the dialogue just wanted you to know (since I'll use more in the future) in case you feel a sense of dejavu *_cough convo w/Bonnie cough_*.

Ok, so please please review as we all know writers love these as they are ALWAYS encouraging even if it's constructive criticism. xoxo!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi all! Although reviews are far and few I do appreciate each and every one of them. I'm still amazed of how much traffic this story gets and glad to see people are actually enjoying the story.

I had intentions to delve more into Team Badass taking their trip this chapter but as I proceeded the smut wanted to keep flowing (this is probably my fav chapter so far) so I decided to cut it off as I felt it would be silly to cut it off without some sort of conclusion. Therefore here's another chapter of Delena goodness. Enjoy!

* * *

After hours of heated lovemaking Damon finally confessed. "I have to go on a quick trip out of town with Alaric so I'll be gone a week or so. He explained that he had limited resources here in Mystic Falls and he needed to get to the bottom of these attacks.

Although she completely understood and she was also very concerned about the murders her first reaction was reluctance for him to leave her. But then a shock of annoyance bit at her, it really bothered her that he just didn't fess up when she asked earlier.

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place?" She asked incredulously. "Because it was so much fun to tease you, kitten." "Oh really," she challenged.

She pulled away from him getting out of bed losing contact with her made him anxious he tried to grab her but she slipped through his grasp. Surprisingly she was a little quicker than him as he exerted too much energy fucking her into a blissful state.

"Come on, Elena" he protested. "What are you willing to do?" "Anything just bring your sexy ass back over here," he purred doing that "thing" with his cerulean eyes.

"I'm famished, feed me." He approached her grabbing her by the waist both of them still naked, wiggling his semi-hard cock between her thighs, "I thought I already did." "Can you be serious for just five minutes?" He looked at her with a smirk trying not to laugh.

Realizing he was not going to win this battle, he gave in immediately. "Come on let's go downstairs." "But wait I wanna put on a shirt." Tugging her behind him, "No, you don't need it."

"So what do you have to eat?" "You mean besides you?" Elena's only response was shaking her head, giving him a sneer and rolling her eyes. "You know you love it," he leaned down giving her a quick peck on the lips.

He grabbed her by the waist lifting her with ease to sit on the kitchen island. Peering into the fridge trying to find something suitable to eat he realized the attacks distracted him more than he thought. He always made sure there was plenty of food for her eat.

"How about some eggs, I think there's enough here to make an omelet." He offered. "Yes, that sounds good."

She was admiring him in all his splendor and thought how beautiful he was and he was all hers. Everyday with him was like being reborn, she never felt this alive with Stefan. How could she ever think she really loved him, when she now knew what "it" really meant. She knew without a doubt she loved Damon to her very core. She kind of giggled at the thought of how foolish she was for thinking it was always going to be Stefan. What her and Damon have nothing compares.

Damon was humming and swaying his hips as he worked his way around the kitchen. "Damon, baby." She said softly. "Yes." "I love you." He quickly stopped, he never tired from hearing those beautiful words come from her sweet lips. "I love you too, Elena...always have...always will."

He cupped her face with both hands pulling her in close, first touching her lips softly. He felt his cock growing hard and the scent of her arousal mixing the air with her now ready to serve omelet.

He pulled back opening his eyes Elena not ready to lose the connection trying to find his lips. He smirked, "Open your eyes, princess. I better feed you before you pass out on me. We have plenty of time for fun. Besides you're gonna need your strength because I plan to fuck you till your pussy is begging me to stop."

She knew he was right if they were going to keep this up she needed sustenance. "Alright but right after you're mine." "Of course," he said turning to flip her dinner onto a plate.

As she was eating Damon warmed up a bag of blood in the microwave. "Do you miss it?" "Miss what?" "You know, hunting – feeding from an actual human." He knew he had to answer her honestly otherwise she always saw right through his bullshit (especially when he was being naughty). Besides their relationship was built on trust and honesty.

"Yes sometimes, but what I got instead was a lot better trade off." Elena blushed blowing him a kiss.

"Are you almost done?" She asked impatiently. "Why can't wait to ravish me, sweetness?" "Actually, yes." She slid off the counter top landing on her feet the impact made her supple breasts bounce, Damon licked his lips.

Her pace started slow walking seductively towards him her perky breasts bouncing frantically as her breathing grew rapidly. Her movement picked up thinking she didn't recall the kitchen being that large but finally she reached her haven.

Looking into his eyes alluringly she licked his lips in one long stroke, grazing her hands across his firm pecks, flicking on his hardened nipples as she slid down.

As she lowered herself onto her knees she never took her eyes off of him as she took his long cock into her mouth. "Shit, Elena." Damon bellowed, his head fell back grabbing her head. Her warm mouth took him in deeper, moving her head back and forth. Damon thrusting his hips turned Elena on, she loved tasting him.

Damon's restraint quickly started to fail him when he looked down at her head moving, her bouncy breasts boobing up and down. She felt his cock twitching in her mouth and her pussy began to ache, humming along his shaft sent vibrations throughout his body. "Oh baby, I'm gonna cum. Wait do you want it?" He didn't want to release inside her mouth without her consent.

She didn't want to stop pleasuring him to answer so she doubled her efforts. "Oh baby, damn! You suck me off so good...hmm." He hummed. Damon released his cool semen into her mouth, holding on to her until every ounce poured into her. She looked up at him purring, "That was so good." She licked her lips and the tip of his dick making sure she tasted every last drop.

He was so crazed with passion and how one touch from her pleased him, "Come here." grabbing her by the arms pulling her up to kiss him, he kissed her fervently.

Turning her around he pressed her up against the island her back facing him, he thrusted his cock in her wet vagina. Elena screamed from the onslaught of his dick pounding into her.

Elena screamed his name repeatedly Damon pulled onto her hair forcing her head to rest on his shoulder, "What's the matter princess, too much for you?" He teased her. "More," she demanded.

Damon continued lunging his dick into her, smacking her tight ass, "Who fucks you better, Elena?" She was surprised he turned aggressive but she knew he needed this since he wouldn't be inside her for a while. She always knew he was territorial, this was he way of staking claim. He gritted his teeth ramming into her, stopped and rolled his hips pressing his lips against her ear. "I said, who fucks you better?" He began picking up the pace again grabbing onto her waist his fingers digging into her flesh.

She shouted, "You do!" "Say it again, louder I can't hear you." "You do Damon, you do. Please," she pleaded, she was aching and could feel her climax drawing near.

Damon felt it too and was on the verge. "That's right baby, ride it out, come for me baby." A few more forceful thrusts brought both lovers to their release, his body collided onto hers.

Both of them riddled with bliss sat there motionless, Damon began kissing a trail down her back, she could feel him smiling against her flesh. "Didn't I tell you I'd fuck you till I had your pussy begging?" He boasted.

"Yes, you did...you're such an ass." "But I'm your ass." "Yes you are." He gave her a chaste kiss before sweeping her up in his arms, "Let's go to bed."

* * *

Wow! I really loved this chapter and I hope you do too! Again, if any of this is offensive I apologize but I did say there maybe some material or language not suitable for most. Undecided but there maybe some bondage, role play but nothing too kinky coming soo.

For those of you that don't mind please, please leave a review and let me know how I'm doing. Next chapter will be more of a plot so I had to leave it on a good note but don't worry as I explained I plan to keep this story more on the light side with just a dash of angst.

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi all! Thank you so much for those that have left a review, it's a tremendous amount of encouragment and motivation.

I hope you enjoy this chapter, I must warn you it doesn't have any Delena smutty goodness but don't fret I promise you the next one does. Ok, enough drabble on with the show!

* * *

Elena could feel Damon's trepidation as he drove her home. Alaric told him they should meet at the Gilbert house and they could take off for their road trip from there.

As he opened the car door for her he held a tight grip onto her pulling her closer. "I'll be fine," rising on her toes brushing a soft kiss to his mouth. Displaying a fake grin he responded, "I'm sure you will but just in case, why don't you and Bonnie have a sleepover. I'd feel a lot better." He suggested then drew her close for a kiss. "I don't like leaving you." He admitted. Trying to put him at ease, she knew he felt guilty about leaving. "I'll be here when you get back." "You better," he taunted.

She reached up and caressed his face. "Don't worry, just come back soon. Most importantly be miserable without me, please." " Always," he said with a wink. He gave her one last bruising kiss, she turned on her heels and headed for the front door.

As Elena walked through the door she realized it would be a long weekend without him. Since they've become a couple the only time they spent apart was minimal. She spotted Alaric and Jenna talking in the living room. He told her the trip was for work, research purposes so he felt relieved since it was partly true; this of course leaving Jenna in the dark as usual to all the supernatural things that occurred in her small quaint town.

Elena nodded to let him know that Damon was waiting outside, Alaric said his goodbye kissing Jenna on the forehead tenderly; wanting to keep it strictly PG in front of Elena and Jeremy not wanting to make it awkward.

Just as she made his way to the door Elena tugged at his arm stopping him in his tracks. "Please keep him out of trouble." "Of course that's half the reason why I agreed to go," he assured her.

As he approached the car he could hear loud music blaring and caught a glimpse of Damon imitating a drummer. He thought, great this is going to be a long trip.

Alaric got in the car, Damon looked up with a mischievous look, "Ready teach? I've got five liters of soccer mom cooling in the trunk. The drive generally takes about three hours but I can get us there in two tops."

Alaric rolled his eyes biting back the first words that came to mind. "How about we as in I get there in one piece? We both know if you wrap this car around a tree you'll walk way. Besides if I die Jenna will kill me."

Damon laughed, making a whip sound to insinuate he was whipped as he sped off disregarding his subtle warning. Alaric stared, "As if you have room to talk. Should I remind you how Elena has you wrapped around her pinky finger?"

"No, but would you like to hear how she wraps her legs around my waist?" Arching his eyebrows, Damon dared Alaric to continue he knew he wasn't equipped to win this battle.

* * *

Meanwhile Jenna suggested since they were going to be boyfriend free that they should do something fun, she suggested inviting Bonnie over for a sleepover.

Elena hesitated at first but thought this may be a good opportunity to mend their relationship so she agreed. Bonnie was actually relieved that Elena called and gladly accepted the invitation.

"Too bad Caroline is going out of town with Matt to visit her father otherwise it could be like old times." "Yeah, well we'll have Jenna who's making herself what she calls her infamous margaritas and I'm pretty sure she'll start going down memory lane."

* * *

"So, what's the plan?" "Well, I've already called a few people there's an undergraduate her name is Vanessa former student of Isobel's. She's written a thesis based on Isobel's research papers, she's agreed to meet us. Of course I didn't actually tell her the truth."

"We're making good time so we can make a pit stop for whatever it is you humans need to do." "Damon I'll be fine I'd rather not be an accessory to your "Snatch, eat, erase plot."

Damon let out a loud laugh, "Ric what little faith you have. I'm covered at least for now." Damon pointed towards the trunk reminding him of his food supply.

As Damon had predicted they arrived within two hours, "Let's find a hotel and then go see the girl."

After checking in Damon couldn't take it any longer under any other circumstance he wouldn't want to be smothering but he needed to check in with her.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket to text her:

_D – Hey gorgeous_

_E – Hi_

_D – Everything ok?_

_E – Having a girl's sleepover_

_D – Miss me yet?_

_E – Of course I'll always miss you_

_D – That's what I'd like to hear_

_E – So, Jenna suggested the __sleepover but I wonder if she had any help..._

_D - ;) Take care baby...love you_

_E – Love you too_

Damon and Alaric met in the lobby as they planned. "I take it the accommodations are to your liking? I can't stay anywhere that's not at least a 4-star establishment." Alaric rolled his eyes, thinking what a pompous ass he could be at time, "Yeah thanks for footing the bill." "Sure no problem we're friends "Team Bad Ass" remember?" "You being nice makes me uncomfortable."

"Geesh, Ric you keep talking like that and I'm might grow a complex. Oh no, wait that would imply an emotion specific to those who care." Damon spat.

"Yeah whatever let's go already hot shot." "Its eternal stud to you and don't you forget it. You have no sense of humor, loosen up." "No, I don't have Damon," using air quotes when he said his name, "sense of humor."

By the time they made it to the campus Vanessa was between classes and sent a text for them to meet her in the independent study hall.

"Vanessa," Alaric and Damon approached. "Yes. Hi, Alaric, right?" "Yes. Thank you for meeting us," he turned to Damon, "This is Damon Salvatore he's sort of a colleague of mine." Damon bit down on his lower lip holding back the grin and a laugh, colleague way to go genius because that's a realistic story.

"I'm intrigued that you found my thesis interesting enough to come here." "Well like I told you where we're from there's seasonal animal attacks sometimes fatal. Unfortunately most of the incidents have evolved into campfire stories." Alaric offered.

"Reading some of the town's Founding Families' journals I found similarities to Isobel's research and your thesis."

"Where did you say you're from again?" "Mystic Falls." "Oh yeah, there's recordings of mysterious attacks that occurred in the late 1800's that happened during a full moon." Vanessa confirmed.

All of sudden all the clues of Mayor Lockwood being thrown into the basement, Tyler's volatile behavior, also Tyler's reaction during the Gilbert's device was used. Of course how could he not see it. Damon's thoughts got the best of him.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Damon interrupted startling both Vanessa and Alaric completely out of their conversation, they both look at him not realizing he said it out loud.

"What, what is it?" Vanessa asked. "Nothing, I just forgot something before we left," Damon recovered giving Alaric the I'll fill you in later look.

"So how long do you guys plan to be in town?" "Probably not as long as expected since you seem to have a plethora of evidential information. We could possibly leave by tomorrow evening." "I have to go to class but feel free to stay. I can put anything together for you later before you leave." "Thanks again for your help and we'll let you know." As she passed Damon he gave her a nod letting her know he was also appreciative.

"That's a first." Damon still deep in thought, "What?" "You didn't say much." "I can't believe I didn't see it. I forgot about the Lockwoods, remember when I told you Mayor Lockwood wasn't a vampire but somehow he was affected by the device?

"Yeah, so? You also said he wasn't a vampire either, so what's your point?" "My point is the council though the strange attacks were tied to the vampires but I know for a fact it wasn't. Matter of fact there was one person that survived, he claimed it was some sort of animal. Everyone thought he was crazy and of course blamed the vampires."

"What are you saying, Damon?" "I'm saying the Lockwoods are hiding a secret and it has to do with werewolves." "Come on Damon be serious." "Oh are you telling a "vampire" that that's impossible?" Damon argued.

"Think about all these things happened during or around a full moon." "Yeah but some of the bodies were completely drained of their blood, how do you explain that?" "I can't but what I do know there's a full moon in a few days. We've got to look through all of this stuff, find out it's vulnerability, how to kill this thing and more importantly get back to Mystic Falls."

* * *

Bonnie and Elena finally got Jenna to bed she practically passed out from drinking a couple of blenders full of margaritas. Both girls feeling intoxicated by just the fumes plopped her down on the bed. "I think I put too much Tequila in that last batch," Jenna admitted.

After watching romantic comedy movies, eating tons of junk food and giving one another facials they decided it was definitely time to go to bed.

"How can you do it?" "Do what?" "Be with someone after everything he's done," Bonnie replied. "Bonnie, Damon's not the same when he's with me furthermore he's changed. I won't make excuses for what he's done but because of who he is rather _what_ he is," Elena emphasizing on the what, "for whatever reasons he chose to shut out his humanity."

Bonnie looked her incredulously. "Look, what he did to you was wrong and nothing he can do will ever change thy but I do know him and he's the same person he was when he was human. He loves me more than I could ever imagine. Please understand Bonnie." Elena pleaded. "You realize he'll never be completely trustworthy. What if something or someone sets him off and he snaps again?"

"I don't expect you to understand, but Bonnie I love Damon and I choose to be with him. He's my life now and I would like it if you both were in it." "I'm simple saying this is difficult for me. I meant what I said I won't ask you to choose but it's going to take me some time." "That's a start," Elena said with a smile.

The longtime friends hug concluding the finally came to a mutual understanding, "Let's go shopping tomorrow?" Bonnie offered. "Yes."

* * *

The following morning Damon and Alaric got as much information they could use before leaving town. "We have to compel Vanessa." Damon stated. "It has to be as she has never met us or that we were ever here." "Is that really necessary?" "It could be if this visit could tie us into whatever occurs back home. We don't know what we're up against." "I don't know about you but I don't plan to leave bread crumbs straight to me." "Fine, but make sure that's all you do." Ric reproved. "Ric, easy I'm with Elena, remember?" Damon mocked. "Shut up get it on with it already. More time I spend with you the more I realize I'm starting to think as you do. It's freaking me out."

While on their way home Damon called Elena to let her know they found what they were looking for that he would fill her in when he arrived later that evening.

Damon dropped off Alaric and headed straight for the boarding house his mind kept drifting back to memories of those attacks and how it caused such a frenzy. The attacks were random, he decided he would watch Mason and Tyler very closely from now on; it wouldn't be too difficult since Carol appointed him as lead to the council.

He filled in Sheriff Forbes made plans to meet her the following day he was too tired and just wanted to get home to be with Elena. As he pulled into his driveway he spotted Elena's car.

He walked in the house feeling fatigued and tension washed away the moment he laid eyes on her sitting on the couch as if she was at home.

"Now that's a sight I could get used to." Damon greeted. "I'm glad you're back." "Me too," he responded pulling her into his arms kissing her passionately. "Mmm, now that's a nice welcome."

He knew before they would be able to go upstairs and make love she would interrogate him.

"Why don't you sit down and I'll explain everything." They sat on the couch Elena scooting closer putting her hand on his knee. "Now darling, if you plan on me concentrating you may want to move that hand or else I won't be responsible for what could happen next." Damon gently warned. He winked at her giving a her quick kiss before standing up.

As Damon paced back and forth explaining his theory and reminding her of all the things that happened on Founder's Day Elena shook her head in disbelief. "That's impossible I've known Tyler all my life." "And yet you didn't know Bonnie was a witch either." "It's genetic and lies dormant until puberty in a male which explains Tyler's odd behavior and his father's untimely death."

She took a deep breath, "What are we going to do?" "Well now that I've got you up to speed I'm gonna take you upstairs and fuck you senseless." Not waiting for a response, he swept her in his arms and charged upstairs.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the hanger but I needed to cut off this chapter somewhere since I spent time building up a plot. I hope you enjoyed it. There will be plenty of fun coming up...I promise!

I'm not really a Bonnie fan except in the books but I wanted to start building a closure on her hating on Damon so much and make a truce with Elena. This is imperative as I plan to do a trilogy.

Please, please leave reviews! xoxo!


	5. Chapter 5

As promised this chapter is strictly smutty goodness with a touch of kink.

SPOILER ALERT: Watched TB recently this is inspired by the scene w/Eric having sex with one of his dancers. It was super-hot couldn't pass up. Any TB fans out there know what I'm talking about. :)

WARNING: If you can't handle the heat then get out while you can. Otherwise, enjoy!

* * *

As Damon swept her up the stairs they were enthralled in a ravenous mode of kissing when they finally reached his bedroom.

He kicked the slightly ajar door open careful not to break away from the kiss. Elena pulled away, "I have a surprise for you." "Oh yeah, what's that princess?"

Damon's attention was preoccupied with his want for Elena that he hadn't notice the hand restraints hanging from the poster rails at the foot of the bed, or the candles lit around the room.

Once he took in his surroundings he grabbed her waist, "You kinky minx, you," he said tapping her gently on her tight bum.

"You make me want to do a lot of bad things," she said seductively. "There is no end of the amount of depravity I want to teach you kitten."

In the moment she responded with a nod, Damon pulled her onto him wrapping her legs around his waist as their mouths collided tasting and suckling one another's.

Elena's hunger grew awakening a range of tantalizing sensations. She couldn't take it any longer, she dug her heels into his waist giving her support with a firm grip she ripped his shirt pulling it down to his shoulders.

"Whoa! Slow down kitten." Damon looked down at his shirt accessing the damage, "This was one of my favorite Varvatos shirts, babe." "Shut up and kiss me Salvatore," she demanded. She took his mouth onto hers, biting at his bottom lip.

"Damn Elena, what's gotten into you?" With bated breath Elena responded, "Are you seriously complaining? Put up or shut up. Quit being such a baby I'll buy you another one. Satisfied?" Giving him a daring glare.

He liked this side of her; dominant and confident, hell it turned him on even more. He cupped her face with both hands, his sparkling blue eyes were ravenous kissing her hard and long.

He rid them of their clothes as they moved closer to the bed and restraints. The restraints would allow Elena to free herself if things got too wild or rough, she actually hoped it would since she missed him inside of her.

As Damon restrained her hands he began kissing her neck leaving a trail to her soft mounds, flicking one nipple with his tongue while caressing the other.

Elena let out a loud sigh, "Damon I miss you and this so much."

He continued trailing kisses towards her nether region, she arched her hips as the heat building was too much to handle.

Pushing her thighs apart he slid between them nibbling on her soft creamy skin, she felt a prick on the inside of her thighs just below her hot wet core.

"Damon!" Elena shouted. Damon sinking his fangs deeper began to drank her in. She moaned sounds that were coming from her of a woman being pleasured in every way.

Sensing he had taken enough he laved the two tiny punctures with his tongue before kissing them and claiming what was his, "Mine," he said in a deep provocative voice. Looking up through hooded eyes Elena raised her head meeting his eyes; unable to speak the only thing she could do was nod. "Drinking your blood is like being in paradise Elena," Damon admitted.

Gripping her ass bringing her closer Damon buried his face between her thighs. Her hips swaying back and forth as his lips covered her throbbing clit.

"Your kitty is so wet and hot, the taste is intoxicating," he claimed as his tongue doubled running circles around her bundle of nerves.

He nipped at her clit and Elena's nipples hardened. "Damon, please I can't take anymore." "I'm just getting started."

He pushed his tongue inside her moving in and out, her hips bucked up as her hands gripped the restraints. Damon pushed his tongue in deeper and she groaned, he felt her stiffen just before the warm honey flowed into his mouth. She tasted so tantalizing making his cock harder.

Damon finished licking her heavenly juices and kissing her clit as he began to stand upright. "That was yummy princess."

He positioned himself in front of her well satisfied pussy waging his hips side to side brushing the head of his cock along her wet folds. "Did you miss me inside you," he asked.

His swollen rod prodding her entrance he slipped in the tip waiting for her response. If he didn't get the answer he wanted she would have to pay. He was determined to prolong her agony of want; he wanted to savor every moment.

Still in a state of awe-struck bliss words escaped Elena she could only nod furiously as he continued to tease her.

"I'll go slow and try not tear you," he whispered gently kissing on her neck. Damon continued slipping in and out of her, taunting and teasing her. "No, I want to feel you don't hold back." Damon looking her in the eyes, asked, "Are you sure about this?" He relished in the idea of her wanting to push their limits of lovemaking but would never do anything that would put her in harm's way, she meant more to him than that.

He bit into his wrist offering his blood to give her strength as she drank from him insatiably; Damon slid his massive cock in the rest of the way. Elena's entire body shook from the penetration her eyes rolling back.

He started with long steady strokes while holding the back of Elena's knees as her head flung back he began fucking her at vampire sped, passionately pounding in and out of her.

The only sounds were Elena screaming with a mixture of pleasure and pain and Damon's moans.

With the assistance of his blood she manages to maintain his stamina, "Yes! Don't stop!" She shouted, tightening her muscles. "Fuck Elena, that feels good...don't...stop," Damon grunted as he continued to pound into her.

Elena's body began to convulse, "Come on baby, let it all go for me," Damon chanted. As he felt her walls tighten even more her honey began to milk his hard shaft.

"Oh Gawd, Damon! Yes! Yes!" " That's it baby give it all to me." Damon grazed her hard nipples with his teeth as he thrusted quickly with his last push releasing deep inside of her.

Elena continued to pant as she clung to him. Both completely contented Damon laid his head between her breasts holding her in place.

"Mm, that was fantastic. Let's lie down on the bed." Elena suggested. He helped her out of the restraints giving her one last firm kiss. Both of them climbing slowly towards the headboard, Damon was lingering behind her placing soft kissing on the small of her back .

"That was UN-freaking-believable!" Damon shouted. With smiles plastered on their faces both lovers immediately drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Ta-DA! Chapter 5...whew! I don't know about you but that was pretty intense or at least it was in my mind (lol).

So, what did you think? If you didn't care for it because it was too raunchy (vulgar language)...well sorry I did warn you. Since I was told that the last chapter didn't have any smut equals no review I hope this means I've hit the mother lode.

Go ahead don't be afraid to hit that button, trust me it will only make the next chappies just as good.

xoxo!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi all! I can't believe I got the most reviews in just the last chapter alone. YEAH Baby! That's what I'm talking about. Thank you so much for the reviews, alerts and favorites...you guys are AWESOME!

You have no idea how much that meant getting the alerts on my Blackberry...it's not an exaggeration when FF writers say reviews are like crack...trust me.

This chapter is slightly longer than my usual as I've added more of a plot to it also the first half is dedicated to those that left a review.

Enough clatter from me...enjoy! As always, if you are easily offended please do not go any further although it's not as vulgar as previous chapters. :)

* * *

Damon woke up just before sunrise he looked down at her his God given solace in his arms and smiled. He started kissing the back of Elena's neck, sliding his hands down her hips trying to coax her awake.

She began to stir, "Is it morning already?" "Yes princess." "Ugh. I feel like I could sleep like the dead," she groaned. "Is that supposed to be a joke?" "After last night days like this I wish we could stay in bed all day." "One day we will," kissing the top of her head.

"I have to get up and go to school." "It's early." Damon protested. "But Damon," she began to argue in an instant he slid two fingers in her warm center.

"But what angel?" He whispered. "I. have. to. go." Words escaping her mouth. "Not yet, you don't," moving his fingers in and out slowly her body began to come awaken; reacting to his efforts.

"Besides why else would a vampire get up so early? I plan to send you off satisfied," nipping at her ear.

Elena reached behind her grabbing a fistful of his hair slightly tugging on it. "You always aim to please."

Escalating the thrashing of his fingers, Damon murmured "Does that feel good, baby?" "Yes Damon." "Say it louder sweetness." She did as she was told.

"Spread your legs, Elena." "Awh, that feels so good Damon, faster." She commanded.

After a few more thrusts he could feel her walls constrict. "That's it baby cum for me. I want to feel your smooth honey drip inside your sweet center."

With a few dirty words whispered in her ear Elena let go of her release squeezing on his fingers making them drizzle with her velvety orgasm.

He removed his fingers bringing them to her lips glazing them with her succulent juices. She knew what he wanted, gliding her tongue along his fingers she began sucking them hard making Damon's arousal spike. His body betraying him Elena felt his pre-cum trickling onto her leg; smiled against his hand.

His yearning to be wrapped around her warm walls increasing, "That's enough I want you now." He grabbed her by the waist setting her on all fours, the swift movement made Elena's head twirl.

Damon slammed inside her making her back arch from the jolt. "No Damon," she pleaded. She attempted to pull away reaching for the headboard bracing herself as he began to pound deep inside of her.

"No, uh-uh. Get back here. I want you to take it all," grabbing her by the waist pulling her into him.

"You like this big cock inside you, don't you? "I'm gonna give it to you," His hips shoving harder with every word. Elena was pleading she could feel every inch plunging into her; her body tingling.

Damon continued thrusting his hips rapidly. "I asked you a question princess." smacking her ass careful not to leave a bruise.

"Yes, Damon! Please." " Please what, tell me what you want." He demanded. "Fuck me. Yes, harder."

Wanting more leverage he lifted his right leg, "Like that? You want it harder, beg for it." He said through gritted teeth. Greed to hear it again he demanded, "I want to hear you."

"Please, Damon fuck me harder," she chanted arching against him. He pulled her hair bringing Elena's head back. "That's it baby take it!"

Damon struggled to hold the reins of his release; Elena's breathing was ragged gripping onto the headboard for support she slowly began to lose control. He felt her explode bracing himself his final descent surging like a storm.

Dazed, trembling and frenzied Elena collapsed staring up at Damon; he looked invincible and quite pleased with himself. He leaned down placed a soft kiss on her lips before lying next to her, pulling her in his arms.

The signs of sunlight streaming through the curtains indicated that it was time to start her day; she slowly raised her aching body from the bed. "Where do you think you're going?" "To take a shower do you mind?" "Not if I can join you." "Oh no," she recited making an escape for the bathroom.

"Come on one more time in the shower...pllll-ease. This way you kill two birds with one stone. Make your man happy while achieving cleanliness." Doing that thing with his eyes. "See I've already got it figured out," showing off his infamous smirk. "You're insatiable." "For you? Always."

"Damon I can't take it anymore, I'm completely exhausted." "The water will be soothing and I'll make you a deal, how about if I kiss and make it all better," petting her between her thighs. She smiled unable to resist those beautiful cerulean eyes, "Come on."

After a tumultuous morning of lovemaking Damon finally let her go kissing her reluctantly and reminding her it was his turn tonight for surprises. Turning on her heels feeling quite confident she murmured, "Take your best shot."

"Oh, just wait princess," swatted her on the bum.

Damon was on his way out when his phone rang. "You enjoyed my company immensely that you had to call. It's only been a day."

"Don't flatter yourself," Alaric replied. "What do you want then?" Damon replied getting straight to the point.

"Well I called," Alaric began but was thrown off by Damon's smarminess. "What's up with you? Your voice sounds different. Did I interrupt something? No, better yet don't answer that."

"Relax do you really think I would've answered the phone if I was in the middle of something? But if you must know I'm basking in the glory of my awesomeness," Damon explained.

"Never mind, sorry I bothered to ask." "Don't you have something better to do? Rather than piss off a volatile vampire."

"Miss the chance to annoy you? Hell no. I just called to give you a bit of Intel." Alaric offered.

"Oh yeah, don't keep me in suspense spill already. I have things to do."

"Word is Tyler's uncle is in town his name is Mason. Apparently he had a history of anger management issues something I'm sure you can relate to." "There you go again Ric trying to get on my good side. I don't have one, remember."

"Anyway, he's here to help Carol with the family affairs but apparently he's been here right before the wake. "That was around the same time the attacks started." Damon finished. "Yeah genius." "Funny."

"Alright well I'll make my rounds first to see the Sheriff and then pay a visit to my new found friend Carol Lockwood." "Maybe you can stay away from the local watering hole it would help if you had a leveled head." "Ok, dad but just so we're clear I don't need to be lectured. And for your information I'm what you humans consider a "functioning alcoholic." Damon spat.

"Hey Damon. I wasn't expecting you." Carol Lockwood greeting him. "Yeah, I thought I would just stop by to check in to see if there's anything I can do." He leaned in closer whispering, "Or see if there's any Council business we need to discuss."

"Oh, yes come with me we'll talk in the study." Mason appeared. "Let me introduce you. Damon this is my brother in-law Mason. Mason this is Damon Salvatore. You may have heard the name; they are one of the founding families."

Suddenly Mason's nostrils flared, as he was restraining a scowl he reluctantly held out his hand to Damon. "Nice to meet you." "Yeah same here," Damon replied. Damon could feel the surge of rage coursing through the brief contact. "How long do you plan to be in town?" "I'm not sure Mystic Falls was once my home. I figured I'll stay around for a while and see what happens."

After making his visit short he called Alaric, "Dude I was right, the freaky radar sounded off like a fourth of July firework." "Can you act like I'm not a crazed vampire and explain in English?" Alaric countered.

"I just met good old uncle Mason and he's a nut-job in the paranormal kind of way. Need I explain more? I thought you graduated college." "I've got two more periods then grading papers I can meet you around four." "Done."

* * *

Meanwhile…..

Elena was walking down the halls between classes when Bonnie grabbed her arm pulling her into a side corridor. Startling Elena. "Bonnie, what's going on?" "Have you seen Tyler today? "No, why?" Elena still not understanding the urgency in her voice. "He's been acting really strange. I mean more than usual." "Bonnie slow down and start at the beginning."

Bonnie took a deep breath. "It started in second period he seemed on edge, he was sweating profusely. He kept scanning the room looking awkward or anxious and when Mrs. Campbell asked him if he was alright or if he needed to go see the nurse he nearly bit her head off."

Elena gasped. "Wait it gets better. I caught up with him a few minutes ago and I touched his arm he was so hot, burning up actually as if he had a fever. I could feel rage inside of him. Just before he shoved away his eyes appeared to have shifted as in a different shape and color. I swear if I didn't know any better I think he snarled at me."

"Listen Bonnie," Elena grabbed her. "I don't know what's going on with him but you need to stay away from Tyler." "I know but we need to help him Elena." "I know and we will but please promise me you'll stay clear until we know what to do." Bonnie nodded.

"I promised Jenna I'd help clean the attic after school some kind of random project she's having Jeremy and I help her with. If you don't want to be alone why don't you come over." "No, I'll be fine. This will give me a chance to look in Gram's old spell books for whatever could be going on with him."

"Alright just be careful. Call me later if you find out anything."

Tyler texted Mason to meet him after school, they had grown closer the past few weeks and needed someone to talk to about what was happening to him.

* * *

Meanwhile…..

Damon followed Mason to the high school; he thought it was a good idea to see his whereabouts. Once he got there somehow he lost his trail which was odd because it seemed he disappeared out of thin air.

He saw Elena crossing the parking lot walking towards her to meet her halfway; she spotted him and gave him a welcoming smile. "I'm sure glad to see you," kissing him on the lips. "If I live another hundred or so years, I'll never tire of hearing that."

"What's got you down beautiful?" "Oh it's Bonnie I wanted to text you right away but I had to get to my last class but she had a sort of run in with Tyler." "I'll explain it later."

"What are you doing here? I thought we had plans for later." "We do. But part of my bread crumb trail led me here." "What are you talking about?" "If I'm right and I usually am. I plan to prove how easy is to provoke Tyler." "Have you've seen him?" "No Damon. That's just it." Elena went on to explain his odd behavior today. "Elena, I'll take care of it. I'm not going to let it get out of hand." Her face revealed uncertainty. "I promise."

Opening her door and giving her a chaste kiss. "I'll see you later tonight." "Damon?" He turned around flashing a smile. "I love you." "I love you too beautiful. Now go home already so I can have my way with you later."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Mason sensed Tyler's anxiety and needed to to get him away from the crowd of students it wasn't the place to lose control pulling him in the woods surrounding the school. Tyler was pacing as he tried to explain what he was feeling but his breathing was so labored that he couldn't complete a sentence.

"Settle down, look at me and try to concentrate on slowing your breathing," Mason instructed. Tyler stood hunched over taking in deep breaths slowing his heart rate. "I feel like my heart is going to rip through my chest."

"I remember that feeling, it scared the hell out of me." "What are you talking about? How could you possibly know what I mean?" Tyler asked incredulously.

"There are things about our family that you don't know about." "What kind of things? Is there a history of heart disease?" "No, I wish it was that simple. Did your dad ever tell you the reason I left? I mean besides that I wanted to live a carefree life." "No, he never really talked to me about anything. Except I needed to be perfect."

"I think we should go home, this will take a while to explain." Unsatisfied with not getting an answer Tyler was reluctant to leave without some sort of explanation. "I promise you I will tell you everything after all it's your heritage."

The moment they arrived at the house Tyler started in on the questions, asking one after another without waiting for a response. "Tyler sit down. You'll need a drink to help calm you down." "I don't need a drink," he pushed away the glass. "I just need you to be straight with me."

"Ok fine, suit yourself. It all started in 1864 when our family came to Mystic Falls. Back in those days there was a hysteria that afflicted the town when there was talk of witchcraft." Tyler looked up and let out a snicker.

Mason ignored his disruption and continued. "Samuel Lockwood (great-grandfather to the fourth power) witnessed a group of women in the forest performing some sort of ritual. When he realized what they were doing he reproached them for their blasphemous actions, he threatened to expose them."

"Keeping his word, arrest warrants were issued but the authorities were too late. The town had formed a mob taking the women hostage and dragging them to the woods."

Tyler sat there astonished, his bottom jaw fell open. Mason knew this was overwhelming and simply too strange to believe so he paused giving him time to process.

"Samuel was there just before the execution, the witches blamed him therefore they cursed at him and placed a hex on him and his lineage. It was the mark of the beast, a werewolf," Mason concluded.

The hair on the back of Tyler's neck stood up as he the word sank in. "Are you kidding me?" Tyler shot straight up off the couch his body shaking uncontrollably. "Do you hear yourself right now? This is crazy."

"Ask yourself why do you seem edgier when there's a full moon. Your unexplained outbursts or all the energy you seem to have but can't exert no matter what you try."

"You're crazy. Stay away from man." Tyler started backing away putting distance between them. "Look Tyler I can help you." "Help me, huh? How can you help me by telling me about a stupid urban legend?"

"I'm outta here." Tyler took off running out of the house he had no idea where he was going but he needed to get far away from home, away from Mason. But no matter how fast or how far he ran he desperately wanted to get away from the thoughts and voices violating his mind.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Damon was lurking close by and heard the entire conversation. Cursing himself this was one time he wished his instincts betrayed him. This was worse than having a tomb of vampires running a muck. At least he knew their behavior and how they think; unlike a werewolf the only thing he knew was how unpredictable they can be even after what he learned at Duke.

He needed all the help he could get so he picked up Alaric on their way to Bonnie's he called her, "We need to talk Ric and I are on the way."

"Are you sure Damon?" "About as sure as I'm a vampire and you're a witch," he confirmed.

"This is way too much. Grams never had a chance to tell me about other mythical beings," glaring at Damon, "No thanks to you."

"Are you really going to go there again? We really don't have time for that." He criticized.

"Listen you two as much as I enjoy seeing Damon get a brow beating now is not the time. We need to put our heads together and figure this out," Alaric scolded.

Bonnie and Damon both looked at him and nodded in agreement. "I really like this whole menage a team thing. It has a bit of a kink to it." Damon added.

Ignoring his childish statement Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Well, before you called I was already going through Gram's spell books to find something that could explain Tyler's behavior."

"Any luck?" Alaric asked. "Not yet but if I hit a wall there's always Emily's book too. Don't worry I'll keep at it and let you know."

"Alright," both men said at the same time. "What do we do in the meantime?" "For starters stay away from Tyler or his uncle until we can come up with a plan."

* * *

A/N: I know I know...shame on me but honestly I couldn't go any further with Damon's surprise for Elena without dragging out this update another day. I really wanted to keep up a decent pace of posting.

At least the chapter started with a bit of yum...right? Well, I would like to say I pretty much have the next chapter planned out (not written) but reviews would make me move it even quicker.

BTW – Since I'm injecting plot the chapters will began to be a little longer as we are nearing our finale.

Thanks for reading! xoxo!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi all! Wow, it's been a while but honestly I didn't have much motivation and kind of lost my muse but hopefully it's back. I'd like to thank my reviewers, you guys are so AWESOME! Thank you! Thank you very much! I wouldn't be able to continue this story without you.

This chapter is definitely PWP I hope you enjoy it.

Also, I just wanted to explain while you're reading this and you think Damon may seem OOC I strongly feel Elena brings out his softer, loving side. He finally has what he's always wanted which is someone to love him and someone he could trust so I hope you don't mind that I've made him this way. Enuf said...enjoy!

* * *

As Elena entered the Salvatore boarding house she could hear music. It was not particularly normal so she placed her bag on the table in the foyer to investigate further.

Damon sensed her immediately, smiling he continued moving around the kitchen pretending he hadn't heard her.

As she got closer peeking around the corner she couldn't believe the sight that was before her. Damon was scantily clad in his silk pajama pants wearing an apron that read "Genius at Work." She shook her head realizing how much of an egotistical maniac he could be even with something as normal as cooking.

"Hey mio amore," he greeted with a smile that reached his eyes. Elena surveyed all the food displayed on the counter tops, "What's all this?" Damon slowly approached her pulling her by the waist nipping at her lips, "A surprise, why don't you go wash up. Dinner's almost ready."

When she reached his room there was a big white box with a huge bow sitting on the bed. Curiosity gnawing away she moved closer, the label read: _Open and wear me. Can't wait. xD_

Giving her ample time to freshen up Damon met her in the hallway the vision of her slim supple body beneath the delicate material sent Damon's contentment skyrocketing. Elena looked ravishing in the black strapless corset cut low over her breasts with red bows and ruffle accents.

"It suits you," kissing her behind the ear he heard her heart begin to flutter. "I thought you'd prefer to have a robe while we eat dinner." "Yes, thank you. It's beautiful." Closing the distance between them their mouths met greedily as if each one were racing the other to delirium.

The heated passion exploding between the two Damon reluctantly breaks away, "Let's feed you first," he smiled leading her to the table. "It smells so delicious. What is it?" "It's an old Salvatore recipe. Aglio e Olio (_pasta w/olive oil, garlic and red peppers_)."

"There's so much food." "Traditionally most Italian dinners consist of a five course meal. Of course you don't have to eat it all but I wanted you try a bite or two. This is just to prepare you when we go to Italy."

Later...

"Damon, I don't think I could nibble another morsel. Everything was so delicious." Music still playing in the background transitioned, recognizing the lyrics Elena's eyes instantly looked up meeting his. "That's the song we danced to, remember?" "Of course I do, it's our song." As her cheeks flushed a soft pink she displayed a bashful smile at the thought.

"Let's have our wine in the parlor," he suggested. What do you think? Do you like it?" "Yes, great choice. Its aroma smells delicious and it has a zing." "I think you just described me, kitten." Winking at her.

"Does everything always have to be about you?" "Of course it does." Elena laughed. "But seriously this wine is from one of our vineyards."

"Really? You never talk about how you and Stefan have so much money." "Actually it was a subject that never came up. It's one of many business ventures I've invested in through the years," Damon explained.

"Changing subject. I'd like to play a game are you interested?" "What kind of game?" "One that'll leave you pleased or begging for more. Hopefully the latter." Revealing his signature smirk. Looking at him apprehensively, she knew without a doubt whatever he had planned she would surely regret, "Ok."

He left the room quickly returning with a timer and a blindfold. "It's called _time-bomb. _You have ten minutes with the other blindfolded to ravish and tease the other. The first one to reach their peak without penetration loses. It's to test your skills and how well you're at pleasing your partner," he explained gyrating his hips with a devilish grin plastered on his face.

"Still game?" "Yes, I guess so," Elena took a big guzzle of her wine. "Would you like me to go first?" She nervously shook her head murmuring, "Yes."

Blindfolding her Damon walked around the back of the couch leaning over her; he moved his hands along her body with an intimacy. Massaging her breasts with lust in his voice Damon moved closer to her ear, "Lean your head back angel."

Damon kneeled down grabbing her knees to open her legs; he pressed his lips on her panties inhaling her scent becoming intoxicated by her arousal. It was torture, exquisite and irresistible. Elena sighed feeling her restraint slowly slipping, arching her back against the couch.

"Already kitten," Damon teased. Elena opened her eyes looking down at him with incense in her eyes. "No," she moaned. He pulled the flimsy material of her G-string with his teeth exposing her labia. Grazing his teeth against her lower lips he pulled on the corset exposing her breasts, kneading and gently pinching her nipples.

Just as Elena began to struggle to fight the urge the timer went off. She exhaled, "Thank God!" "What too much for you," he teased.

As he removed the blindfold Elena winked with a devilish smile, "My turn." She wanted to enrage him, entice him even weaken him.

More confident than she should've been Elena pushed against him intent on landing on top of him, he didn't budge. The look of amusement on his face inhibited her, not wanting to spoil her fun he conceded; gladly taking his place on the couch as Elena stood assertively showing her superiority.

She dipped her finger in the wine wetting her nipples, straddling Damon she grabbed his head bringing his mouth to her nipples. His erection instantly grew harder as his tongue ran along her soft peaks.

He began to suck hungrily. With his hands and lips alone Elena's urges begin to escalate, she could feel her stomach tighten as she moved up and down against his groan.

Damon knew it was only a matter of time before she would lose control; his fangs descended sinking into her breast. His mouth on her soft mound consuming her sweet tasting blood had the need leaping to another plane of pleasure.

He took her spiraling over the first peak. She moaned involuntarily as his hands cupped her taut ass, "Foul," she yelled. "Stop," he asked halfheartedly his eyes intent on her face as he let his hands do the persuading. "No," tangling her fingers in his hair she brought his mouth to hers.

"That wasn't fair you said no penetration," she scolded. Looking up at her wriggling his eyebrows, "I'm a vampire we don't play by the rules." Elena smacked him on the shoulder, "You can be such a dick." "Yeah I know." Placing a quick kiss on her lips. "Come with me."

Leading her upstairs holding her hand, "The night is still young. There's so many other things I want to show you." Standing in front of the mirror behind her his hands on her hips, he placed his chin on her shoulder, "Your beauty sometimes astonishes me," trailing his finger along her cheek.

Unquestionably she knew when he looked at her he saw only her; Katherine was evidently behind him. The feeling of insignificance vanished when she was with him she felt like the most important person on earth.

He whispered kisses over her face. She liked the way he kissed without quite kissing, the way he touched her without really touching her.

She turned facing him her hands ran over his chiseled chest, "I want you," she admitted. "Not yet there's something I want you to do first."

He opened the balcony doors, the moonlight fluttered in so he could see more of her vulnerable skin. "Go lie down on the foot of the bed."

Damon placed a chair close to the bed. He leaned down eyes dark with desire kissing her neck.

Elena could hear a soft humming noise approaching. She felt his hands move along her thighs, giving in to his sensual touch she swayed her hips.

Catching her by surprise Damon ripped her G-string off, Elena suddenly opened her eyes. "I want to watch." His mouth came down on hers devouring. "I want to you see you pleasure yourself. Raise your legs and open wide, angel."

Elena didn't know if she could play this part of the game, it was one thing to make love to him but she never had experience with sex toys. He could tell she was nervous and had trepidations, "It's alright I promise you you'll enjoy." He smiled kissing her passionately stimulating her arousal.

Damon sat in the chair, in a soft alluring voice began to give her orders. "Rub the tip of it between your folds." Elena rubbed the vibrator along her folds feeling the vibrations against her hot aching core she felt the sensation that brought her relief, arching her back she moaned softly.

"That's it princess, now stick it in slowly. Move the cock in and out just like you do when you suck me off." Her breathing accelerated as the pace of her hand moving the artificial cock inside her slowly increased. Damon continued to speak softly to her sending her mind into a delusional fantasy.

Elena's body writhing to the rhythm of the vibrations inside her, she tapped on her clit and pushed a few more times before she announced her destination, "Damon," his name barely audible but the sound of it was enough to bring him to desperation.

Inching her way towards the middle of the bed, in a quick move he grabbed her ankles. Effortlessly he pulled her back towards him. "I want to taste you," he demanded.

Damon licked her sweet honey between her folds in one long stroke. Sticking his tongue in her center grabbing her hips pushing her closer to his mouths. He wanted to taste all of her. Elena's body was conflicted with contentment and urgency. Grabbing his head with both hands she rode out another climax clamping her legs on his head as she screamed, "Yes! Oh Damon!" Not showing any mercy after her climax Damon continued licking her clit and placing two fingers inside her. " Please stop," she clawed at his shoulders trying to bring him closer.

He did as she asked, Elena pulled his pants down then her hands ran over him, stroking his big cock. Damon ripped her corset in half, passion barely restrained and hunger far from sated an ache grew in her until she was straining against him, whispering his name.

He cupped her breasts, scraping his thumbs lightly over her nipple suckling the other. Her instant response rippled through him. He jammed his harden cock into her, her mouth was hot and hungry as his she couldn't get enough of him desperately tasting and touching.

Damon continued to pound into her earning screams of pleasure. He could make her float, he could make her ache and she'd never known there would be pleasure from it. When they came together it was everything for both of them. He kept his arms tightly around her, they were quiet absorbed by the unity and ecstasy.

They made love a few more times before crashing onto one another high on exhaustion and wine. Damon pulled Elena into him kissing her on the head. "Don't you have any weaknesses, Damon? I mean besides the obvious ones." He nuzzled into her neck so he could draw in her scent. "Yeah, you." Kissing her one last time, "Let's get some sleep, princess."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Although I really liked this week's episode ML... were any of you mildly disappointed in Damon not being the bad ass with Mason? And when do we get to see a shirtless Damon already? Am I right? I'm so greedy...it's never enough. :D

In case you wanted to take a looksie at the lingerie Damon bought Elena it's on my page.

Well, I'd like to hear from you so please send a review. Warning to my smut readers: next chapter to contain plot but I will try to add as much smutty goodness as needed. xoxo!


	8. Chapter 8

Hi all! Thank you for the reviews and all the readers that added this story to their faves and/or alerts. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to you. This is definitely the longest chapter yet. Not sure if this story will be coming to a close soon or plan to drag it out for a bit to go along w/the show.

What do you guys think? I'm dying to know. Ok, enuf clatter from me enjoy!

* * *

Elena rustled under the covers waking from a long sleepless night. Moaning, she turned to face Damon still enclosed in his strong arms cradling her. He slowly opened his eyes, smiling at her.

His head leaning down he brushed his lips to hers, the softest caresses. Elena drew back from the kiss, her hands sliding over his smooth skin, feeling the firmness of his muscles. His hands found her waist, pressing her against him hard, hard enough that she could feel his shaft pressing into her stomach.

She crept down the length of his body, inhaling his scent, stroked his throbbing penis for a moment and carefully sucked him into her mouth. Damon groaned, his hands fisted in her hair. Once she felt he had enough she sat up and straddled him. She positioned herself carefully as he was sliding inside her, filling her. His eyes that vivid blue she had always admired slipped closed.

He bucked and she rode him. Heat poured out of her core and over his erection like a lava flow. Her body shocked from the warmth, her eyes closed.

She leaned back gripping his knees giving her more leverage. Her hair brushed her bare shoulders as he put his hands on her hips to hold her down and then bucked beneath her. His muscles rippled with hers. He lifted, she clenched. They both groaned.

He was almost ready to climax. Elena was ready too. He could feel it. She quickened the pace, rode him hard. She urged him faster with her hands, her heels, then leaned over and used her teeth, her tongue along his nipples.

Her thighs quivered on each side of his hips. She tilted her head back, screaming his name. "Look at me, Elena." Her eyes glazed in ecstasy she sat down on him hard and pushed her pelvis forward, trapping his shaft in her body's canal.

Her upper body stiffened, hung suspended above him for a long moment then fell forward, kissing him with a gusty sigh Elena let go. Damon writhed beneath her pushing his girth deep inside her as he released his warm seed in her milken center.

Exhausted she landed on top of him splayed across him like a rag doll. "Morning to you too." Damon said kissing her forehead as she lifted her head looking into his eyes.

As she slid off him to lay beside him, "I like being with you. I mean like this – not just in bed." "That's different, don't you think it's too late for that?" "The sex is great," she proclaimed. His lips quirked, "I can't argue with that." "But I mean – I love waking up in your arms." "Again, I can't argue that."

Elena's phone buzzed, she picked it up off the nightstand. She had five missed calls and ten text messages. Looking at the time, she jolted out of bed. "Hey, I thought you just said you liked this. Why are you getting out of bed? Is this becoming a habit of yours?"

"I didn't realize how late it was I have to go. Caroline and Bonnie are going to kill me I have lots to do. I'm on the carnival committee." Giving him a chaste kiss, "Sorry, babe but I've got to go." Dressing in a hurry, "I'll see you tonight." "Yes, you will." Damon replied collapsing against the pillows.

* * *

Sometime later...

Tyler had been gone for a day without a word. Noticing no signs of anyone home he walked in the house. Deciding he needed a drink he headed for his father's study but caught Mason going through his father's drawers. "What are doing?"

"So the prodigal son returns." Mason greeted dripping with sarcasm. "Don't push me freak." "You really want to go there? I'm trying to help you." "How? By telling me that I get to look forward to being a dog someday?" "Look, I had no intentions of telling you but what other choice did I have. You needed answers so I gave them to you."

"Speaking of answers. You didn't answer my question, what are you doing in here?" Tyler demanded. "Just passing time. Actually, are there any family artifacts stuff, heirlooms around?" "What, did you blow through your inheritance?" "No, I'm looking for a piece my dad gave my mom, sentimental value." "What is it?" "It's a moonstone, size of a hockey puck, old, ugly minimal monetary value." "No, I haven't seen anything like that around, maybe you should ask my mom." "Alright then, I will." Mason turned to leave.

"You need to stay the hell away from me. I don't want to know you and I suggest that you leave as soon as you find what you're looking for." Mason charged up to Tyler closing the distance between them by mere inches. "I'm not going anywhere and I suggest you watch your tone boy," his eyes turning a golden hue. He turned on his heels leaving the room.

Tyler enraged by Mason's threat. Determined looked in his father's floor safe found the odd shaped stone.

He thought if Mason wanted it, it had to be for a good reason. Good enough to use as leverage. He was hell bent on finding out why.

* * *

Shortly after...

Tonight was the annual carnival, he really had no interest in going but it was better than hanging around, pacing, wearing a hole in the carpet.

Matt walked up to Tyler, "Hey man, where've you been? Haven't see you around." "I wasn't feeling good." Tyler replied looking around anxiously. "What's wrong?" "Nothing. Why?" "You're looking around like you're running from something." "Nah." "Alright dude, I gotta run. I told Caroline I'd meet her by the kissing booth. You know how she gets if you're not where you're supposed to be." Matt rolled his eyes.

"Alright, I'll catch up with you later." "Oh, I ran into your uncle he seems pretty cool. I told him we should hangout sometime." Tyler nodded, "Yeah sure."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Bonnie wondered if she would run into Tyler, get a chance to talk to him. There were thoughts and questions that plagued her last night. Nothing new and still no answers.

She asked a carnival worker to assist her with a broken speaker. Suddenly she felt an eerie chill. She saw everyone moving around her as if she wasn't there. She felt a force pulling her, she walked aimlessly to the parking lot.

She crashed to the ground. She woke up, looked at her watch, she lost fifteen minutes. "What the hell?" Still shaken this was the first time it ever happened like that, she knew what happened, she had a vision.

Still twitchy in the aftermath of the vision, her head throbbed. One minute she'd been showing the worker the speakers when all hell broke loose in her brain. Blinded by the storm of images Bonnie squinted trying to make sense of what she just saw.

Groaning, trying to shove the images aside, the vision, none of which made a bit of sense.

_**A silver dagger, a beating heart, a boy she didn't recognize running furiously.**_

This being a witch thing was starting to suck. No way, Bonnie thought beginning to panic as the implications of her vision became clear.

She needed to find Damon, she needed all the help she could get.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Boo! Guess who?" Snaking his arms around Elena's waist, Damon kissed her neck.

"Did I ever tell you, you have a beautiful neck?" Kissing her neck again. She grinned letting out a sigh, "Hey you. I thought you'd never get here. What kept you?" "Oh, look at my little woman, can't be without her man too long. Daddy likes." She glowered at him.

"You know I've never had sex at a carnival. Oh! How about the house of mirrors? Kink-y." He wriggled his eyebrows.

"I'm being serious." "Yeah I can tell by the way you're sucking all the enjoyment out of this moment." Elena nodded, a shrewd smile on her face.

"Come here." Elena pulled on his shirt collar bringing him down to her mouth. Her mouth greedy to taste his sweet lips pushed her body closer. She left a trail of fire over his jaw and neck.

"Oh good. I'm glad I found you." Bonnie announced nearing the couple.

"Did anyone tell you, you have bad timing? I mean really bad." "Aren't you too old to be at a carnival?" Bonnie sneered.

Elena smacked Damon on the arm. She didn't want his bad manners to ruin Bonnie's attempt to play nice for her sake.

"Ok, fine." Damon scoffed. "What is it?" And for your sake it better be important." He warned, subtly adjusting his hard on pressing against his jeans.

"Not really," Bonnie taunted. Damon let out a groan, "You enjoy screwing with me, don't you, teen witch?"

"Immensely."

Elena felt Damon's arms tense, she knew she had to control the situation before it got out of hand.

"Bonnie, what can we do for you? Is there something wrong?"

"Yeah, you could say that. I had a vision. I think Tyler is going to get in a fight with a stranger in the parking lot. And by the images of my vision it might end badly." Bonnie explained.

"Finally, some action," Damon said with enthusiasm.

"We've got to go find him." "No, you're not. Narrowing his eyes, he studied her face. His eyes flared at her, hard and bright. "This doesn't concern you , and I haven't got time to hold your hand."

"Damon, you don't own me. You don't get to say what I can or will do." "The hell I can't or won't!"

He turned his back on her, he struggled back to the edge of reason, resisting the wave of rage coursing through him. This wasn't the time, the place. In his mind, he knew it but emotion battled to betray him. His eyes were so intense, so dark.

"Bonnie make sure you two stay put. Have you seen Tyler or his uncle?" "No, what are you going to do?"

"Find them and stop the fight." "And then what?" "I'll burn that bridge when I cross it." Damon took off in vampire speed before there could be another cycle of questions.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Jeremy was distracted goofing off, he was walking backwards when he accidentally bumped into Tyler. Jeremy felt an elbow in the ribs. "Watch it dick!"

"Whoa! What's your problem!" Jeremy began then realizing it was Tyler. "Oh, hey man. Didn't see you. Sorry to hear about your dad."

"Save your pity for someone who needs it. I definitely don't need sympathy from a punk like you."

"What's your deal, man? I was just trying to show respect." "Respect this," Tyler said pushing him to the ground. Tyler stormed off.

"What a dick!" "Why yes, I am," Damon said with a gruffy voice. "Was that Lockwood, Jr.?" "Yeah, that prick needs his ass kicked." " I think I can help with that." Suddenly he was alone Damon no where to be found.

Using his supernatural hearing he heard Tyler arguing with a bystander. Damon thought, wow this guy never learns. Having choice words exchanged an altercation started. Damon slipped behind the bushes to observe.

Tyler punched him knocking the guy to the ground. He continued to pound his fist furiously, the bystander matching him blow by blow.

Mason pulled Tyler off of him, the bystander hadn't enough turned his anger on Mason.

"Trust me you're making a big mistake," Mason warned. The guy punched him square on the jaw, Mason's head whipped around in Damon's direction. Damon saw his golden eyes ignite.

Mason snarled, grabbing the guy by the neck flipping him over his back and slamming him to the pavement, knocking him out cold.

Damon couldn't let it go any longer, he intervened. Pulling a silver knife out of his back pocket, super sped up to Mason and jabbed it into his stomach.

Stunned that he actually attempted to kill him, "I ought to kick your ass." Mason growled. Pulling the knife out, throwing it back at Damon.

"Make a play. I'll ass fuck you with this." Damon challenged twirling the knife.

Tyler stood frozen, with fear and shock. "A word of advice. Stay out of my way or you'll regret it." Mason warned.

"I'm looking forward to it." Damon grinned.

Tyler pulled his uncle by the arm, "Come on, let's get out of here."

As the bystander was coming to, Damon accessed his injuries which were minor, compelled him and sent him on his way.

Just as he was leaving Bonnie and Elena came running up to Damon. "I thought I told you two to stay put." Looking at Bonnie, "I thought we were on good terms." She nodded, eyes pointing towards a distressed Elena. He shrugged, pulling Elena to his side.

"What happened?" "I tried to kill a werewolf, I failed. Now I feel like I'm not living up to the version of my best self."

"What are you saying Damon? What about Tyler? Elena asked frantically.

"Relax, I stabbed Mason." The girls looking at him incredulously. "He must be killed, he's like a rabid dog." "No!" Both girls shouted. "Look it's either us or them. It's only a matter of time for Tyler, too."

"Damon, you don't know what you're saying." Elena begged. "Oh no? Elena. You didn't see him, he nearly killed that kid, he was going to rip his head off if I hadn't stopped him. Tyler wasn't in any better state either." He argued.

"How could you think like that? It's Tyler we're talking about." Elena looked at him with pleading eyes.

"They are werewolves, Elena. They are basic primitive creatures, they are more dog than man. It's different from a vampire. We kill with cunning and with purpose, the instincts of the animal take over and control the actions of the beast."

"I don't care, Damon. A friend doesn't turn their back because of hard times. Killing, that's you're solution for everything." Elena turned on her heels and walked away.

Damon watched her silhouette fade into the darkness of the night. He figured it was best to let her cool off.

She was getting ready for bed when she heard him slip through the window.

"I don't think we have nothing more to say, Damon. You should leave." She turned her away from him.

"Look at me." He demanded. "Damn it I want you to look at me." She turned to look into his eyes. She was trapped there she thought with a flash of panic. Imprisoned in him. Her lips trembled open but there were no words.

Moving closer to her, "Don't under estimate me, Elena. You're my first priority." She tried to speak but he placed a finger on her lips.

"You knew who I was before we started this. Now that everything has changed for me. I won't allow him to hurt anyone else especially you. Don't you understand that?"

Elena grasped at her hands as she listened to him her anger was getting the best of her. How could he treat her like a child, pretend her feelings, thoughts didn't matter. Her hands burning with rage, she couldn't restrain any longer, she reached up and slapped him with all her might.

"What the hell!"

* * *

Sorry...gotta end it there but. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I liked writing it. Please let me know your thoughts, hell I might use some of them for the next chapter. I'm thinking WHAS but hey I'd like to hear what you think. :)


	9. Chapter 9

Hi! Wow, KOBK was so exciting! It was probably one of the best episodes so far IMO. There was so much action and excitement with Caroline kicking ass for the sake of the Salvatore brothers. That was pretty cool. Not to mention there was a glimmer of DE's friendship on the road to recovery. I plan to use elements of that episode in my next chapter (too much good material to waste).

**WARNING!** There maybe some content or language that may offend some, but honestly it's not that bad but hey you never know therefore you've been warned.

Ok, enuf from me enjoy!

**

* * *

**"Hey, Bonnie. What's up. You're calling rather late. Is everything alright? What happened?

Bonnie explained her vision to Alaric and told him about Damon and Mason's altercation.

"Where's Damon now?" He asked. "My guess, he's at Elena's begging for forgiveness."

"Why, what did he say or better yet do?" "Nothing, he thinks our only way to solve this would be to kill Mason and Tyler both."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Bonnie sighed. "Look, Damon and I have the seen the havoc Mason has caused." "I don't argue that but we're also talking about Tyler whom we haven't seen any signs of him turning."

"Good point but it's too risky, we don't know what actually triggers the change. We can't afford to make any mistakes when some many lives are involved."

"Yes, I know. But before I had a chance to explain there might be a way for us to help Tyler, Elena and Damon stormed off."

"Alright, well do you think it could work?" "Yeah, I'm pretty sure. I've got to go back to my place and do some more digging. I found some things in Emily's spell book but it wasn't until my vision that I even knew what it meant or what to do."

"Since it's late and the two love birds are off squawking why don't we meet up tomorrow at the boarding house around noon?" "Ok."

**

* * *

**Through all the distress no one realized that Jeremy saw the whole entire incident unfold between the Lockwoods, the bystander, Damon or his argument with his sister.

He felt he had an obligation to see it through, after all his Uncle John made sure of that (he was twirling the family heirloom – his ring on his fourth finger), recalling his last conversation with him just before he left Mystic Falls.

Jeremy slipped into the Lockwood mansion, unnoticed. It was dark, it appeared that no one was there but from a distance he could hear loud voices.

"What the hell was that? Do you realize what you could have done? You want to ruin your life!" Mason yelled at his still startled nephew. Tyler sat on the couch gripping strands of his hair between his fist as he held his head in his hands.

"Hey, he came at me. What was I supposed to do, act like a pussy and walk away?"

"Yeah, something like that if you only knew what you were doing, the risks. You'd learn to have control." Mason said with a sneer.

"Oh. As if you were setting a perfect example of that yourself." "It's different for me, I'm cursed the curse has been triggered for a while."

"What do you mean triggered?" "It's nothing. Just try to control yourself for now on, okay."

"No, you need to start talking," Tyler charged Mason pushing him, he bumped against a side table knocking over a lamp.

Jeremy got closer, to hear the voices clearly and catch a glimpse.

"You still pissed?" Mason asked not wanting it to come out as a question. "You still keeping secrets?" "Yep." "Then I'm still pissed."

Tyler taunting. "Hey, I was thinking about that stone you were looking for, might know a couple of places it could be."

"Do you think this is a joke, if you know where it is then tell me." "Not until you tell me how the curse is triggered."

Mason ran up to Tyler pinning him against the wall. "Fine big shot! You have to kill somebody!"

"Human blood, you take another person's life away from them, then the curse is yours forever. Can you handle that?" Letting go of Tyler's shirt he turned on his heels and walked away.

Jeremy couldn't believe what he heard. He knew Tyler and him have had their run-ins but he wouldn't wish this on him in any circumstances. Thinking to himself there's got a be a way to help him.

**

* * *

**"What the hell!"

"How dare you?" "Oh, don't take the high road with me, Elena."

"I knew Tyler before I even met you." "That naivete of yours is normally cute but right now, not...so...much.'

"It has to be done." "Is that an order?" "An order, a mandate, which ever you choose."

Raising her hand to slap him again, he was ready for it, grabbing her hand. Rage building he whirled around punching the first inanimate object, the wall, leaving a hole.

A few moments passed when he turned facing her, he smiled showing his full fangage. She stared at his fangs, a strangled noise coming from her throat.

"Damon, please you are scaring me." Her voice crackled and tears began to roll down her cheeks, her eyes huge with fear.

She slowly backed away heading for the door, he blocked her from leaving. When he turned her, he saw the blood drain from her face. His fingers tightening around her wrists, bruising without either of them noticing.

He pushed her against the wall. She was shoved up against it and his hard body. Once again feeling trapped for the second time that night like a prey by a ferocious predator.

He made a strangled noise of his own. He unzips his pants, tugging them down along with his boxers letting them fall to his ankles.

Not being able to utilize her sense of sight she could only hear what he was doing. "Please don't. Damon not like this," she pleaded.

He ignores her, ripping her jeans and panties completely off while pinning her hands and body to the wall with one hand.

Elena attempted again hoping to appeal to his softer side, "Please that's enough. You're hurting me."

"Not enough, not nearly enough. You need to know who's boss, Elena."

Before she can catch her breath he slams his massive cock in between her tight folds. "Oh fuck!" He yells, his knees buckling.

Holding her arms behind her back grunting as he pounds into her hard and fast.

"You know you ache for this big cock inside you."

Elena trying to put up a fight, started to speak her throat was dry as a bone, she couldn't even swallow. The only sound was a gasp. He thrusted harder, "Shut up and take it!"

He grabs a fistful of hair yanking her head backward, "You like my huge cock drilling your tight little pussy, don't you?"

"Please. Damon." Elena begged knowing it was useless she tried to free herself. "No, I won't stop until you say it," he says through gritted teeth.

He groans at her plea shoving his dick in further finding her g-spot.

At that moment it was inevitable. Her body betraying her, she actually loved how forceful and in control he was it was making her warmth between her thighs hotter. She was getting lost in his dominant passion.

Letting go of her arm he presses his thumb against her clit, Elena moans. This was his cue, he felt his balls tighten he raised her leg, ramming his cock into her dripping cunt.

With a few more thrusts, "Yes! You're the boss and in control." She screams as they both reached their climax.

Grabbing her by the waist lifting her in one swift movement they collapsed on top of Elena's bed. He held her in place by her hips on top of him, her hair flowing on each side of her face.

She could see the tenderness return in his eyes as he placed his hands on either side of her face.

"I'm my own woman, I can think and decide for myself." Drawing her near, he kissed her lips lightly. "I know that but part of loving you means you're my responsibility...how do you expect me to live this eternal damned life without you? Now that I have, I won't let you go."

She faked a pout for a few more seconds before letting him off the hook. She leans down kissing him with intensity. Not expecting a full blown attack on his lips, he gasps into her mouth as her tongue parted his lips. Their tongues swirled, entwined he could taste her hunger stirring. Pulling back to look in her eyes, he knew she was up to something. Giving her a look she conceded.

"We have to find another way, maybe Bonnie can help. I can't keep losing everyone around me, Damon. I have to try I feel so helpless, just a useless human." Elena felt ashamed as the words came gushing out, leaning her head down.

He placed a crooked finger under her chin raising her head to look into his piercing blue eyes. "You're more than that, you're strong to have dealt with all of this. I don't ever want to hear you say that again."

"Let's get one thing straight, if Bonnie can't help and we have no other choice we have to do what needs to be done. Deal?" A look of defeat in her eyes, "Deal."

He pulled her against him to lie on his chest, holding her tightly. "You are gonna have to fix that hole before Jenna sees it." "Yeah, I know it'll be fixed before she wakes up tomorrow."

"But right now I think the little Misses needs to ride daddy." He said smacking her on the soft ass.

**

* * *

**Ok, thought I should end it there...not certain if I should go right into the next chapter with a sex scene or just get this story moving along with the plot.

So, I'm leaving it up to you but in order to decide I need to hear from you. Please leave your thoughts, comments, etc.

Thanks for reading and hoped you enjoyed it! xoxo


	10. Chapter 10

Hi all!

Sorry for the long delay but I had this urge to write a one-shot for my other beloved vamp/human couple (Eric & Sookie) unfortunately, sometimes being a writer you can't move on until you get that scene outta your head.

So, without further ado I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my fav reviewers: Natitasha, Ambertardcake (took your advice) and lastly IkeaGoddess.

Also, since you asked for it and I'm in that kind of mood this is strictly smut. As always, if you find anything I've written in the past offensive please don't bother to proceed.

Enjoy!

* * *

Elena straddled Damon pivoting her hips, riding him like a prized pony.

Damon's eyes flickered shut as he moaned with pleasure, "That's it baby," he muttered roughly.

"Talk dirty to me," she asked. As Damon spoke illicit things he wanted to do to her the idea excited her.

Her hips moved faster. She closed her eyes, picturing Damon's sexy face, her hips ground down on his long and thick shaft, taking him deep.

"Oh yeah, that's it baby," Damon growled.

Damon's large hands spanned the curve of her hips and took control of the pace, lifting her and impaling her over and over.

She had to admit, she did like it rough (well with Damon that is) and his aggressiveness and rapid rhythm did feel good, better than good.

She flung her head back and let her arousal rise while he pinched her hardened nipples.

She cried out as her release hit her, but before the last shudder quivered through her body, "Bite me."

She licked her lips looking down at him with a coyly shy look.

"I want to cum with you tasting my blood." She coaxed. He did as she asked, he grabbed her wrist, his vampire visage unleashing at an unprecedented pace.

She felt his fangs prick her delicate skin as he drank from her life source, she continued to move her hips swiftly, grinding. Her wet core exploded, milking his hard rod.

Damon let go of her wrist, his release soon following, rushing through him in a kaleidoscopic wave he reached behind her giving her a few smacks on the ass. "I'm going to fuck you breathless."

After her climax she wiggled off him, Damon lay there indulging in their post coital.

"Where you going?" "I want to taste you," she said.

Damon rose on his elbows looking down at his penis, still rock hard, throbbing from the loss of contact of her wet hot center. Sex was something Damon adored but with Elena it was so much more. And he was insatiable.

He glanced back to her, raising an eyebrow. "Well, who would I be to deny you your wants?"

She grabbed his shaft firmly and kissed the pre-cum tip, sliding the juices along the side of his long shaft. "Don't tease princess," he urged. Looking up at him grinning, Elena slowly took him in her mouth inch by inch, although he was enormous she loved the way it filled her mouth. Taking so much of him Damon felt the tip hit the back of her throat; he arched his hips at the heavenly sensation.

He liked that she trusted him enough that playing rough was such a turn on; he grabbed her head moving his hips as his cock slipped deeper and started fucking her mouth. Elena smiled, making humming noises, she loved to please him.

Elena's head moved up and down his cock faster as her hand squeezed the base of his shaft adding pressure. Damon's body reacting, his hands tangled in her hair as he couldn't resist any longer. He moaned loudly, letting himself go in her mouth.

After licking his shaft clean, she crawled back up his body nipping his bottom lip with her teeth.

"Come here and sit on my face." Damon ordered. At a loss, Elena looked at him baffled, "What?" She asked. Damon restrained a giggle. "Straddle my head. Use the headboard for support, relax your hips and I'll do the rest. I'm going to take you to heaven, baby."

Elena took a deep breath, she climbed towards the headboard her soft curls blanketing his nose and mouth.

Damon inhaled her deeply, reveling in her sweet scent, he ran his tongue up her center in one long stroke.

Elena moaned arching her back. Damon was relentless, licking and twirling his tongue aimlessly. Delirious, she tried to pull away he grabbed her thighs tightly. Wave after wave of unspeakable pleasure crashed onto Elena's body making her thighs shiver. Her hips bucked back and forth on his slick tongue, friction colliding with her clit.

Damon nipped on the swollen bud, suckling hard as Elena pressed her hips down onto his mouth riding out her glorious climax. Kissing her lower lips one last time, he pulled her down to his chest. She was floating, he moved them so that he was on top of her.

There was no emotion in his face, nothing in his eyes beyond lust, and his erection seemed positively huge.

He turned her on her stomach, lifting her ass in the air. He nudged her legs open. Crazed with need he thrusted into her savagely, she let out a loud scream into her pillow.

Driving deeper and harder than he ever had before. She groaned, trapped between pleasure and pain as he began to pound into her. He fisted a handful of her hair, pulling her head back. The heat of him, smell of him, swirled around her, through her and sweat broke out across her brow.

She begged for mercy as he grabbed her hips, his fingers digging into her flesh as he held her still and kept grinding into her tight wet pussy.

She grabbed for his hands, intending to push him back but her grip felt weak, and there was a strange buzzing in her head, making it hard to concentrate. He came, and that was the last thing Elena could remember clearly.

Awareness drifted in and out, as if she were caught in a fragmented dream. And then for a while, there was nothing but darkness.

When the fragments gradually returned, they formed a picture of rising pleasure. Drifting on silk, writhing and moaning, her skin on fire and every muscle screaming with pleasure. Every inch of her quivered under the relentless assault, until she couldn't even breathe because the need for release was so strong.

Gaining full consciousness, she felt Damon's long hard cock still in her grinding furiously. The convulsions began, curling through her like a tidal wave pushing Elena into rapture. He came with her, but still pounded into her, as if determined to ensure that every last drop of his seed spilled into her.

Eventually, he collapsed and rolled to one side. "You're amazing," he said. Pulling her to his side kissing the top of her head.

His hand stroked lazily down her back as they began to drift off. In no time Elena fell into a deep lull of sleep.

Damon knew he had seen what they had done, he smirked as he saw the door shut quietly. He didn't mind an audience and if he dared to stay, he thought he might as well give him a show.

Jeremy heard noises coming from Elena's room, he thought she was arguing with someone and wanted to check on her.

His eyes widened, his mouth fell open. He gasped, there was Damon Salvatore his sister's boyfriend having primal sex with her. The scene was quite disturbing and if he had a right mind he would have stopped it but he knew Elena would be mortified and quite more embarrassed than him.

Jeremy instantly shut the door as quietly as he could in his haste to escape the images he just saw, retreating back to his room.

Damon rose from the bed, pulling his jeans on allowing them to hang low on his hips. He entered Jeremy's room. He knew Damon would make this more awkward than necessary. Of course he would, he was an arrogant dick.

Jeremy didn't bother to turn around, "I thought you two were fighting." "No, we hadn't been arguing." Damon said tightly. "We'd been making love. There was a pause. "Enjoyed the show?" Jeremy's throat was dry, he couldn't speak. "Next time knock, ass monkey." Damon rolled his eyes as his devilish smirk flitted across his face, he turned on his heels leaving the dumbfounded teenager to ponder.

When he slid back into bed Elena curled up to him, placing her head in the crook of his arm. She moaned his name. He kissed her cheek and whispered, "Sleep well, princess. Breakfast with the fam should be interesting."

Completely satisfied Damon shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading! xoxo!


	11. Chapter 11

Hi! It's been a while...I hope you're still interested in this story as I'm back and completely razzed about the next couple of chapters. This week's episode was so explosive, it's hard not to be motivated. :D

Thanks for the reviews and favorites, they are always nice...You guys ROCK! I especially like to thank **IkeaGoddess** for that great snippet (you'll know what I mean).

Well enough of my clatter...on with it already!

BTW - Since it's been a while since my last update I added a recap, hope you don't mind.

* * *

**Previously: **

_Damon knew he had seen what they had done, he smirked as he saw the door shut quietly. He didn't mind an audience and if he dared to stay, he thought he might as well give him a show._

_Jeremy heard noises coming from Elena's room, he thought she was arguing with someone and wanted to check on her._

_His eyes widened, his mouth fell open. He gasped, there was Damon Salvatore his sister's boyfriend having primal sex with her. The scene was quite disturbing and if he had a right mind he would have stopped it but he knew Elena would be mortified and quite more embarrassed than him. _

_Jeremy didn't bother to turn around, "I thought you two were fighting." "No, we hadn't been arguing." Damon said tightly. "We'd been making love. There was a pause. "Enjoyed the show?" Jeremy's throat was dry, he couldn't speak. "Next time knock, ass monkey." Damon rolled his eyes as his devilish smirk flitted across his face, he turned on his heels leaving the dumbfounded teenager to ponder._

_When he slid back into bed Elena curled up to him, placing her head in the crook of his arm. She moaned his name. He kissed her cheek and whispered, "Sleep well, princess. Breakfast with the fam should be interesting." _

_

* * *

_

When she first opened her eyes, Elena stretched turning on her side expecting him to be there but when she felt the cold sheets she knew he had been gone for quite some time.

She noticed a note on the pillow.

_Good morning, sleepy head. Thought it would be proper for Jenna not to catch us. I'll see you soon for breakfast. Damon_

She glanced over at the wall where Damon punched a hole. As promised, he patched it and added a fresh coat of paint. No one would be the wiser. She smirked, how could he manage to do all that and not wake her she wondered.

Elena let the shower beat down on her head. Her body felt sore, weary and wonderful. Her eyes closed, she hummed and soaped her skin. The shampoos smelled like Damon, she thought and caught herself grinning foolishly. God, what a night.

She should have been exhausted, but she was too giddy to be tired. She knew she was grinning like a fool but frankly she just didn't care. Life was good.

The door bell rang, she knew it could only be one person. She barreled down the stairs, "I got it Jenna."

Jenna was in the kitchen attempting to make a resemblance of edible food, shooting her hand in the air acknowledging Elena. Jenna cursed the disaster that should have been southwest omelets.

When Elena opened the door Damon had a huge devilish smile on his face with a white box in hand.

"Well hello, beautiful." Hi," she gave him a blushing smile looking down at the object in his hands.

"What's this?" "Oh, when you said Jenna was going to cook breakfast I thought I'd stop by the bakery and pick up danishes and whatnot." Elena giggled slightly.

"Smart move," Jeremy said as he darted down the stairs. Not looking at either one of them. In one swift movement he swung his body swiftly around the railing heading for the kitchen.

"I heard that," Jenna yelled out. "Good, you were supposed to." Sticking his head in the fridge.

"You know Jeremy, there's this thing called respect your elders." "Yeah well, Aunt Jenna. I'm sorry but you're no Betty Rocker." "And nor do I claim to be."

Damon and Elena walk into the kitchen, "Oh goodie! A family squabble," he said sarcastically.

Displaying his self-serving smirk. "Now that we have that settled, I'm sure you'll be pleased with the selection I brought."

As everyone scooted around the kitchen pretending to ignore the white elephant in the room. Elena leaned over to whisper to Damon. "Jeremy's been acting weird all morning." Damon rolled his eyes.

"No, I mean more than usual." She explained. "Why, did he say anything?"

Feeling as if she was left out of the loop, she eyed him suspiciously, "No, what do you know?" "Never mind." he said as he walked away, making his escape. A close one he thought.

Elena thought everyone was acting completely strange as if she stepped into the Twilight Zone. She dismissed it, she wouldn't allow everyone's odd behavior ruin her mood.

"Oh Damon, can I speak to you for a second?" "Yeah sure, Jenna. What's up? You're not seriously mad at me for bringing breakfast are you?" She laughed. "Of course not, I'm actually grateful and as you can see I'm not the only one."

She motioned for them to move in the hallway for privacy. Damon thought what could he have done now to cause this but as his mind raced to find the answer she quickly interrupted his thoughts.

"We're both adults here." Damon didn't answer allowing her to get to her point not knowing where this was going he leaned his head down to concentrate as she spoke softly.

"You didn't have to pretend like you just came over." "What do you mean?" "I know you stayed last night."

He stammered, "No, I stayed late but...I." Jenna inhaled deeply putting her hands on her hip offering her Emmy-winning stern face, "Listen I'm not an idiot. Besides it didn't sound like it," she hesitated for a moment, "Light sleeper." She said with a smirk, tapping her ear with a finger.

If Damon could blush he would instead he knew he was in no position to argue the point. His only option would be to compel her and he'd rather face this head on than to deal with the wrath of Elena if she found out. Conceding he nodded in agreement.

"So let's remember that next time and of course there's Jeremy to consider." "Yes, thanks Jenna." Satisfied with what appeared to be a fear stricken Damon she sneered at him patting him on the chest as hard as she could, "No problem."

"Ok, let's eat! Anyone hungry? I'm famished." Announcing her return.

Elena approached Damon, "What was that all about? You two having a private conversation is unnatural." "So is her hearing us last night." Damon offered. Elena gasped putting her hands over her mouth, eyes wide with a mixture of dread and fear.

"Relax she's ok with it." "Ok? My aunt heard us." "It's not my fault you can't control yourself," he teased making a poor attempt to diffuse the situation.

She rolled her eyes and smacked him hard on the arm. "Ow! Was that really necessary?"

"Oh my God! Is that why Jr has been acting weird too?" He smirked, "Come on princess," grabbing her arm leading her to the table, "Let's have breakfast." He was enjoying this more than he probably should be.

During breakfast Damon received a text from Alaric telling him to meet at the boarding house by noon. Bonnie and him had a plan or at least needed to discuss how they were going to deal with Mason.

* * *

To no avail Damon could not convince Elena to stay home. Of course, being Elena she refused to be left out. She insisted on going with him although he reassured her he wouldn't do anything rash or nothing at all without letting her know.

On their way to his home, she felt his tension. "We're in this together, Damon. Remember?"

He looked over at her, giving her a quick smile rubbing the back of his hand against her soft cheek. He knew deep within his core he didn't deserve her, no matter what he did as penance to make up for all the destruction he had done...he didn't deserve such a gift.

They rode the rest of the way in silence each reveling in their own solitude. They finally reached the boarding house. Damon got out to open Elena's door.

Suddenly...

His reflexes were quick. He had her under him in a move swift enough to knock her breathless. Though neither of them realized it, he'd made one of the few purely unselfish gestures in his damned life. He shielded her body with his without a second thought to his own safety.

"Damn it!" His aim was off and he only allowed for one shot. He knew his intentional target was really Damon but he knew if he used her then it would make his target a lot easier. He just hoped it was the kill shot he was anticipating.

Mason approached them. Elena struggled as Damon's full weight hindered her. He had a makeshift stake sticking out of his chest.

"Vervain," Damon managed to say before passing out.

"Nothing personal. I'm not going to harm you but this is the only way." Mason tried to explain unsuccessful at not startling Elena.

Tying him with vervain soaked ropes, he grabbed Damon throwing him in the back of his truck.

Finally free, Elena tried to fight off Mason. "Whoa! You're pretty feisty. Trust me this is for the best." "Let me go, damn it!" She yelled as loud as she could, kicking and screaming as he began to tie her hands and gag her.

"I really didn't want it to come to this but he left me no choice."

* * *

Alaric and Bonnie reached the mansion on time, as they pulled into the drive they noticed the passenger door to Damon's car was open. The atmosphere filled the air with a sense of oddity.

Walking up to the car they saw a bow and Elena's cell phone lying on the ground. Panic stricken, Alaric tried calling Damon. Just then Damon's voice sounded on the other end of the line, snapping him of his mental conversation with himself. "Damon?" I'm not available. So leave a message...or don't.

"There's no answer, voice mail." "Oh God. What could have happened? You don't think we're too late, do you?" Bonnie asked. Alaric couldn't answer with words he just looked at her with concern. Both knowing clearly what happened.

"We've got to do something." She revealed. Alaric handed her the items, "Can you figure out where they are?" "It doesn't work that way." "Try!" He yelled not realizing the strain in his voice or the panic that overwhelmed him. _Get it together, Ric. _He told himself. "I'm sorry." Bonnie nodded.

* * *

As Damon came to, Mason was attempting to calm Elena reasoning with her. "You don't understand, he's a killer. This is for the best. I'm only doing this for your own good." If she wasn't gagged she had a right mind to spit in his face.

"Get your hands off of her. Lay one finger to harm her so help me the big guy himself will have to reach down and snatch you from earth to save your sorry ass. I will rip your heart out right where you stand and crush it before you have a chance to blink." Damon seethed. Struggling to break free.

Mason laughed, "You're in no position to threaten me or anyone."

Damon wanted to provoke him, keep his attention away from Elena.

"See, now I know you're not as smart as you think you are, if you think that's a threat. I'm simply stating a fact. I am a very patient man, one can afford to be when one is immortal. But my patience is not without limits."

Mason walked up to Damon kicking him furiously over and over.

Elena squeezed her eyes shut, gasping through her gag, struggling to not hear Damon moaning in pain. It was too much to bear.

Bruised and battered, before he could move another kick flipped him backward. He grunted and another blow spun him in midair, blood splattering from his mouth.

His world became a blurry haze. All he could think about was her. Well, almost all he could think of. There was the other matter of a few broken ribs, lacerations, assorted contusions and possibly some internal bleeding.

"Sorry to break it to you but while you were busy sexing your girlfriend you failed to remember tonight is a full moon. You're running out of time, hotshot."

I'll give you two one last moment, he removed Elena's gag. She gave him a seething look just before she spat in his face. Mason sneered at her as he wiped his face, "Again, this isn't personal," he turned walking away.

He was bleeding, broken, his mouth open as if he were about to speak. Elena was blinking back tears, she pleaded and begged but he only stared at her. She began to cry hard, afraid she wasn't dreaming. Yet everything was shifting in and out of focus as he lay there broken.

"Elena, you must find a way out of here." No, I won't leave you. You just need blood, I can help." "No, I won't allow you to be part of this. I can't chance it." He exhaled, wincing from the pain. "Can you move? I think I have enough strength to help untie the ropes."

She managed to scoot herself closer allowing room for Damon to loosen the ropes. Once she was free she pulled the stake that remained in Damon's chest. "Damon, just bite my wrist. We'll both get out of here." "No!," he raising his voice above a whisper. "We won't have enough time. Just run and get help. Find Alaric he'll know what to do." "Damon, this is ridiculous." Frustrated and running out of time he snapped at her. "Didn't our talk last night help you understand anything?" She glared up at him, she made a noise of frustration. Mistaking his appalled expression for a reaction to her stubbornness.

Resolved she leaned down kissing him hard on the lips, "I'll come back for you, I promise. Just hold on."

Even with the full moon drawing closer, in the past, he'd just gotten more aggressive, more aware, more willing to fight. The full moon nearing in a matter of a short few hours, it wasn't unusual for him to start feeling its effects, but this wasn't the usual result.

Elena took off running as fast as she can, not realizing where she was, she just kept running. Mason sensed her, smelled her fear in the air...he raced after her. He knew she wouldn't get far, she couldn't outrun him nor have the ability to see in the dark as he could.

"Elena." The voice reached out to her, although she couldn't see him, she recognized the deep voice. She looked around. She couldn't see anything as it began to get dark. She realized she was standing in the middle of the woods. The forest was dark and overgrown. She stayed on the path slicing through the tangle of limbs and underbrush, but searched the woods for any clearing that may look familiar.

"Elena." The voice was closer now. Elena's skin bristled, and a chill stole away any vestiges of warmth that had enfolded her.

"Elena." The voice was right behind her, the deep tone becoming guttural, eerie, distorted. She suddenly grew apprehensive, as she whipped around trying to locate him.

"Elena." This time her name was drawn out, singsong, threatening. Her skin grew cold, her heart pounded.

She started to run, racing through the woods, tangles of weeds pulling out in front of her like long arms and hands grabbing at her.

"Elena!" A broken whimper escaped her throat as she tried not to worry about the voice behind her. _Just keep running. Just stay on your feet. _But even as she chanted those thoughts over and over in her head, her foot caught on a bared root, sending her tumbling. When she finally stopped, the cold earth was at her back.

* * *

Sorry! Not normally how I end most of my chapters but it's gotta end some where. Don't worry I think I have my muse back and will update soon.

Please let me know your thoughts...I'd really like to hear your comments, and/or suggestions.

Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it! xoxo!


	12. Chapter 12

Hi! Here it is. I have to say I was really excited about this chapter as well as the next and although I did an evil thing by leaving you with a cliffhanger I hope this makes up for it.

Here you go!

* * *

**Previously**

She started to run, racing through the woods, tangles of weeds pulling out in front of her like long arms and hands grabbing at her.

"Elena!" A broken whimper escaped her throat as she tried not to worry about the voice behind her. Just keep running. Just stay on your feet. But even as she chanted those thoughts over and over in her head, her foot caught on a bared root, sending her tumbling. When she finally stopped, the cold earth was at her back.

* * *

Hours passed...

"Bonnie, you have to try. With each passing second Damon and Elena are in grave danger. It's dark and it's a full moon."

Feeling the burden and the antagonizing thought that she could not control her powers, she felt useless. Why did fate have to be so cruel, she wondered.

Jeremy knocked on the door, he knew that Damon and Elena had to be there since his car was in the drive. Waiting not getting a response he thought they might not have heard him; he let himself in.

Alaric and Bonnie were arguing they didn't hear him as he walked into the parlor. "What's going on?" He asked. "What are you doing here?" Alaric glared at him. "I came to tell Damon about Tyler and the moonstone."

"Where is he? Him and Elena were supposed to be here." "We're not sure. Tell us what you know."

Jeremy filled them on what he found out but as time went on he noticed how Bonnie looked distressed.

"What's happened? It's Elena and Damon, isn't it?" "We're not certain but we think Mason's behind it. We found a bow and Elena's cell phone next to his car with the passenger door left open."

"Why are we wasting time sitting here, let's go find them." Jeremy urged. "Whoa, whoa! Slow down there. You're not going anywhere. The last thing I need right now is to worry about you too. Besides, I grown fond of breathing. If something happened to you and Jenna knew I was involved she'd kill me."

"Don't worry," he said, holding up his hand brandishing his ring. "You're going to need all the help you can get."

Alaric looked at Bonnie, she shrugged her shoulders.

"First things first, we need to know how to kill a werewolf." Jeremy cracked a large smile, "Well, you're in luck I spent most of the afternoon searching on the internet."

Bonnie looked at Alaric, "Did you bring your toys?" "Never leave home without them."

"Meanwhile we've got to figure out how to find them."

Bonnie gasped her eyes fluttered, her body began to convulse completely going limp she collapsed. Panic stricken, Alaric placed on her the couch.

A few moments later, she shot straight up opening her eyes. "God, don't ever do that again. Are you alright?" Alaric asked her. "What just happened back there?" Jeremy asked, startled.

"There's something you should know about Bonnie, Jeremy. She's a witch." "Really." It wasn't a question more of a statement. It didn't surprise him as his world has become more familiar with the supernatural. He felt a lot more comfortable in the chaos and the uncertainty of death, he welcomed it.

Looking at Alaric, "And what are you? I feel like my family is the only ones that are human in this God-forsaken town." Alaric held back a giggle and smirked. "Home-grown hundred percent human."

Bonnie cleared her throat interrupting their conversation.

"I had a vision, it's in bits and pieces." It was silent, the only sounds to be heard were her heaving breathing. "Give me a moment, my head is pounding." As she was able to gather her thoughts that assaulted her mind she began to rattle off the images in her mind. "It's dark, damp and very cold. There's moldy walls and there's some kind of holding cell and chains hanging from a wall. It's somewhere underground."

She took a deep breath, shaking her head. For once she wished her visions could be easily interpreted. "Gimme a sec it takes a few minutes before the pieces fall into place."

As she was concentrating. "I think I know this place. Tyler talked about this old cellar that was once part of the original Lockwood estate. He bragged about taking a girl back there to hook up during one of his parties in the woods by the lake."

"Come on I know where it is." "I hope you're right because they're running out of time."

As Alaric and Bonnie got out of the car discussing their plan of attack, Jeremy got of the car too. "No one said anything about you getting out of the car. You did your part," Alaric spat at him. "I'm not going to sit here and wait while my sister maybe dying. I'm going one way or another, your choice."

Reluctantly, Alaric said. "Fine, you Gilberts are definitely stubborn." "Tell me about," Bonnie muttered.

As they approached the underground cavern, Alaric signaled them to be quiet. Trying to assess the situation they treaded lightly down the stairs while attempting to listen for any sounds. It was dimly lit as they made their way down the winding stairs.

As they got closer they heard grunting noises, Alaric leading the way saw Damon covered in blood, bruised and battered. He urged Bonnie and Jeremy to hang back for a second just before entering.

Damon was lying on the ground struggling to get out of his restraints, cursing that he was too weak. His injuries were terrible and taking deep breaths were extremely painful. The more he moved to loosened the ropes the worse the pain struck him over and over. He had to reach Elena, that was his only concern.

Alaric appeared, "Finally. How'd you know where I was?" Damon managed to get out. Realizing the coast was clear Bonnie walked closer. "Oh, our own personal GPS." Damon said, trying not to laugh at his own crude remark.

"Where's Mason and Elena?" "She was able to escape but he ran after her she had a good head start. Hurry and let me loose, I have to find her."

"You look like shit." Alaric said. "Well, I feel fantastic." Damon shot a glance at the third figure walking into the room. "What's he doing here?" "He insisted, didn't have time to argue." "He always does," Damon said.

"We need to find Elena, the moon will be full soon." "You can't go anywhere in your condition until you heal." "The hell I can't hurry up," he yelled. "You won't be any good to us."

Alaric reached in his bag and threw him a bag of blood. "For me? You shouldn't have." Damon ripped it open drinking it in gulps, trying to get as much blood into his system to heal as quickly as possible.

"Thought it might come in handy." "You were worried about me." "It was a brief moment of insanity, it's passed."

* * *

Elena took a deep breath and surged to her feet. She took a step back, turned to run but it moved quickly. She screamed in pain and in terror as she felt something pounce on her back. She tried to kick out and break free but the force was too overwhelming.

Elena told herself, _I can do this._ She tried to ignore the shock reverberating through her body. Struggling to break free from the beast with all her strength the wolf pounced on her again, her head thudded against a rock.

He lunged towards her baring his razor sharp teeth he bit down on her shoulder, a scream wrenched its way up her throat.

The scream was like a shot to Damon's ears reverberating through the emptiness. He didn't hesitate, he took off running. _Hold on baby, I'm coming. _He thought.

No time to waste the threesome took off running as fast as they could pushing through the thickness of the trees and the darkness of the night. The only thing they were able to use as a guide to the path Damon had taken were the rustled leaves that he left behind as he ran with his preternatural speed.

Elena remained still, shuddering and shaking. The pain was intense and growing sharper, her breathing getting harder.

Everything went red, blood was streaming like a river from her head. The wolf kept circling her, watching her to make a move. She stayed completely still. Pain seemed to consume her world, tears stung her eyes. She thought, _I can't die like this._

Suddenly Damon blindsided him, knocking him fifty feet away from Elena. They wrestled, rolling along the forest floor. The wolf lunged at him, trying to sink his teeth in anywhere possible. Damon held the beast's neck in a tight grip making sure to keep his sharp teeth as far as possible.

Alaric, Bonnie and Jeremy finally reached Elena, her body covered in blood. Her breathing was shallow and she was unconscious.

Jeremy stayed with Elena while Bonnie and Alaric went to help Damon. Three against one had to be some sort of odds. When they met up with them, Damon managed to free himself from under the beast. He charged the werewolf, it was quick on its feet dashing off into the clearing.

It circled back attempting to catch them off guard. The wolf thrashed at Damon with his large paw forcing him to hit a tree, denting it, fighting back a groan at the force of the impact, he was on his feet instantly.

The beast crouched, seeking out his next target he backed into the shadows, waiting for their next move.

He didn't give the chance as he suddenly launched at Alaric slamming him into a tree trunk lying on the ground. He was dazed, coughing up blood but he managed to pull himself up to his feet. He reached in his bag throwing a gun to Damon.

Mason watched them, waiting for his next opportunity to strike. "This thing is freaking strong and fast." Alaric yelled out. "Yeah, but I'm faster."

The predator's senses spiraled into overtime, recognizes he was outnumbered and took off immediately.

Damon wanted to take off after him, he wanted this to end tonight, but Jeremy's yell broke through to his reasoning and determination. He turned quickly running towards them.

When he reached them, Elena seemed to be having a seizure. Her body shook uncontrollably, covered in blood and her eyes rolling back in her head.

"Did he bite her?" "Yes, I think it could've been worse if you hadn't interrupted him before he could really hurt her."

Damon pushed Jeremy out of the way, grabbing onto Elena. Holding her in his arms, "You will not die, Elena," Damon said. "I won't allow it. Keep breathing, keep fighting damn it."

He bit down on his wrist, blood trickling he placed it to her mouth. "Drink baby, you have to." Seconds passed, she was unresponsive. Damon kept pleading and begging her.

"Damon, we need to get her to the hospital now!" Bonnie yelled.

A few heartbeats later, he felt her lips respond and the pull of her draining his blood. Elena began to drink, taking huge sips. She took a deep breath, her lips slipping away from his wrist. "Damon," she croaked. "I'm here."

She still hadn't opened her eyes. "Come on Elena, come back to me."

When she came to, it was to find herself in familiar arms, they wrapped around her, holding her steady pressing against a body that was hard and strong.

She studied his face, Damon seemed relieved but still looked worried. The relief was almost instantaneous. Elena leaned her head back against Damon for several heartbeats, drawing in great gulps of air, feeling the fire wash away.

She was still badly shaken, her injuries slowly disappearing. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, riddled with relief he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, kissing her tenderly.

The kiss lasted only seconds but felt like a lifetime to her, the only thing she could think of was wanting to see him one last time. To never see those beautiful blue eyes and his smile that reached his eyes, the smile she knew was only for her. When it ended, she reached up placing her hand on his cheek, "I thought I'd never see you again." "Don't say things like that. We need to get you home."

Damon turned to Jeremy and Bonnie, "Take her back to my place. I have unfinished business to tend to." Elena grabbed his arm urging him not to go but the look in his eyes without saying a word told her he had to do this, there was no other choice.

Reluctantly she left with Jeremy and Bonnie heading back to the Salvatore boarding house, looking back at Damon not turning her head until he and Alaric were out of her sight.

"Let's go get the bastard." Damon said to Alaric. They searched the woods but could not find any sign of him, they even circled back to the cellar. He was no where to be found.

"Fuck! Where can he can be?" Damon spat. "Listen, let's be smart about this. We both know that thing is strong and if he sinks his teeth into you, you're a goner. We need to use the daylight to our advantage. We have to find Mason, in his human form and kill him." "And that," Damon said heavily, "Is the most sensible thing I've heard all day."

* * *

Ok, that's all you get. Now, I think I've at least earned enough reviews to get the next chapter updated quickly, don't you agree? So, please leave one and let me know what you think.

PS – I just wanted to point out that I honestly love Mason's character and was shocked and sad by how he was killed. I'm very sad to see him go so soon, he will be missed terribly. But someone has to be the villain so I hope you don't mind.

As always I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. xoxo!


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks to everyone that left me a review or added this story to their favorites. I really appreciate the support and don't mind telling you I was very happy to hear your thoughts. It's such a humbling experience to hear from you and know you like this story.

This is a short chapter, I hope you don't mind. I thought it was necessary to address how Elena and Damon felt after their near death experience. So, basically this is a filler. Unfortunately, it also means we are coming to the end.

I hope you enjoy this as it was very touching and close to my heart. I would like to also apologize up front if you feel there may be some parts that are OOC for Damon, Elena or both.

* * *

**Previously**

_"Let's go get the bastard." Damon said to Alaric. They searched the woods but could not find any sign of him, they even circled back to the cellar. He was no where to be found._

_"Fuck! Where can he can be?" Damon spat. "Listen, let's be smart about this. We both know that thing is strong and if he sinks his teeth into you, you're a goner. We need to use the daylight to our advantage. We have to find Mason, in his human form and kill him." "And that," Damon said heavily, "Is the most sensible thing I've heard all day."_

_

* * *

_

Once they reached the boarding house. Elena needed time alone, she needed to breath. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Elena don't you think you should sit down for a moment?" Jeremy asked her still holding her by the shoulders. "Jeremy, I'm fine." They both looked at her incredulously. "Really." "Well I want to see for myself," he pressed.

Bonnie tapped him on the shoulder, turning to face Elena she looked her in the eyes. "Do you need any help? I could sit with you." "It's ok. Give me a little while and then come up." She gave them a weary smile.

"Alright, we'll be down here if you need us," Jeremy offered.

"I'm really worried about her, I've never seen her this shaken up. She almost died, and yet she's walking around like nothing ever happened."

"Can you blame her, Jeremy? She really hasn't had time to process it all. And now Damon's run off to God knows where." "Cut her some slack."

"I am, I will. Can't I be worried about my sister?"

"Of course, I'm sorry I never took in consideration what this must mean to you. Or that you aren't used to this kind of thing. What am I saying...I'm not used to it." "Come on, let's wait for Damon." "We'll get through this, I promise."

Elena climbed the stairs slowly. Suddenly the images of Damon bloodied lying helplessly on the ground and the wolf's razor sharp teeth sinking into her sent shock waves through her body. She shuddered, she blinked away the images, focusing her attention on taking a shower.

When she made it to the room, she was relieved that she was finally alone. She stepped in the shower, her guard dissolving, she told herself she had to be strong for Jeremy's sake. But hysteria set in on auto-pilot, she slid down to her knees drawing them closer to her body she began to cry uncontrollably.

She just sat there crying, crying too many tears that she didn't think it was possible.

After a while the running water gave her solace, she was able to repress her tears.

Looking down at her pruned hands, not realizing how long she had sat there, she pulled herself u[ and stepped out wrapping a towel around her.

She walked into the room hoping to see Damon. The room was empty. Fear, worry and disappointment afflicted her.

She needed to be near him, she walked over to his dresser grabbed one of his shirts slipping it over her head and slid into bed.

* * *

"Damon, you should go home to Elena. She needs you right now." There was no point to argue with him, he had failed again, he had failed her. Without saying a word he turned his back and walked away.

Alaric yelled out, "Don't you want a ride back?" "No, I need to walk." His figure disappeared into the night's darkness.

Damon walked in, Jeremy was sitting on the couch, he gazed at Bonnie sleeping on his lap. He looked up at Damon, "Didn't want to leave her until you got here." Damon nodded. "It's late, you two should stay. There's plenty of room."

He turned, heading for the stairs. He felt agitated, inadequate. The next opportunity he had there would be no stopping him, he was hell-bent on revenge.

He didn't bother to turn on the light, even though the room was dark. His eyesight was keen enough to see even without the ambient light from the bathroom. He noticed Bonnie must have left it on for her.

He approached Elena, trying not to disturb her with careful fingers he reached out to smooth back her hair from her face. He smiled, content knowing she was safe.

He tugged off his shirt as he crossed the room, he dropped it onto the floor unconcerned at where it landed. He toed off his shoes, kicking those aside too.

Still on edge, he needed a drink. He went downstairs and poured himself a drink. He drank it quickly welcoming the burn of the amber liquid. He poured another, realizing two would not be enough he took the decanter with him and sat on the couch. "Fuck!" He said sitting the glass on the table.

* * *

A shape stirred within the darkness and rose. A single enormous paw moved into the moonlight, disturbing the dust, wicked claws shot forth and withdrew. A massive shoulder followed, it's brown fur marked with faint white stripes. The huge body shifted forward coming at her, losing her balance, she fell on her ass into the dirt. The colossal animal circled her, half in the light and half in the shadows, the dark mane trembling as he moved. She scrambled to her feet, it lunged at Elena coming straight for her neck.

* * *

His body so tense his muscles ached, every joint feeling its one hundred sixty plus years. What the hell was he going to do?

Just then a shriek ripped through the blackness. He bolted upright, knowing exactly where the cry came from. Damon took off so quickly that his shape faded even before his feet hit the floor.

He reached her immediately. "Elena, please tell me what's wrong -" Before he could even finish his question, another scream tore from her throat. He didn't notice she wasn't awake at first. Then another until Damon couldn't stop himself from shaking her, pulling her against him until she was on his lap. Her rigid body cradled against him.

"Elena." He held her, smoothing his hand down the delicate curve of her spine, making soothing nonsensical sounds, willing her to calm.

She must have dozed off, waiting for him. When Elena dragged herself out of sleep, her heart was racing. Fear snaked, cold and needling down her spine. The dry taste of fear coated her mouth as she scrambled to sit up.

"What's wrong, Elena?" He paused waiting for her to answer, "Baby." Damon pulled her closer, stroking her hair. She was still trembling violently.

"It was a bad dream," she admitted. He looked at her and there was a decided warmness in his light blue eyes.

"How are you feeling?" She saw the worry in his eyes, attempting to make light of it. "I'd be great if I hadn't cracked my head earlier tonight. But waking up in your arms goes a long way to making it a lot better."

He knew what she was trying to do. Riddled with guilt. "I don't know half of what I was thinking. I was going nuts ever since you ran off. I imagined all kinds of things and that I was going to be too late to stop him."

"I'm okay." She drew in long steadying breaths. "It was just a dream." "That's supposed to be my line."

She slid off his lap, climbing back into bed she patted the mattress for him to join her. He turned her face into the soft light and studied it. It was pale.

He arched an eyebrow. "Must have been a pretty bad one." "Yeah." She ran both unsteady hands through her hair. "Want to tell me about?" "No, it's ok, really."

"You do a lot of things well, angel. Lying isn't one of them." They stared at one another, neither one saying a word. He could hear her heartbeat finally steady.

"Would you like something to drink?" He touched his lips to her brow. "I'd rather have a hug."

She settled into his arms. Not convinced he pulled back to study her, brushing his thumbs gently over her cheekbones. "I figure you've had a rough night so you're entitled to whatever you want." Squeezing her tightly he nuzzled in her hair drawing in her scent.

"What time is it?" "Just after 1 am." "Where's Jer and Bonnie?" "I told them it was too late and they should stay here."

"I'm sorry." "For what?" "For not listening to you." "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're fine and safe in my arms where you belong."

He settled back against the pillows, cradling her in the crook of his arms. She reached up and placed a soft kiss on his chin.

"You need to try to go back to sleep." "I really don't think that's going to happen." "Try," he said, keeping his voice low and slightly coaxed. Realizing that she was probably right.

He looked down at her, "You sure you don't want any water?" "No." "Warm milk?" "Ugh." "Hot sex?" She laughed a little and looked at him.

She ran a hand over the smooth skin of his chest, feeling his muscles tense as her hand moved lower...lower.

"Not tonight, we need to go a little slower, pace ourselves. I nearly lost you tonight." He said. She smiled slightly, "Shouldn't that be my line?" "You've been through an ordeal, Elena. Give it some time."

She pouted, Damon let out a laugh. "Uh-oh, I've created a nymphomaniac."

He ran his hands down her back, savoring the satiny texture of her skin, the delicateness of her bones and muscles, the softness of her bottom. He stroked her there, loving the gentle curve of her hips, the cushion of that perfect little rear end.

Her lips brushed his shoulders, his collarbone. They touched each other like that, until she was wriggling against him, her legs splayed on either side of his denim covered hips. "Baby, I can't do this much longer," he muttered in her ear. "Pretty soon my penis is going to have a permanent imprint from my zipper."

"Please Damon, I want you. I need you." "You have me." "You – all of you. Please." He groaned deep in his throat and shifted, one of his hands leaving her hips. She thought he was going to position himself to remove his jeans to enter her.

But instead his hands framed her face and he kissed her head, the kiss was so gentle. "Slow down kitten, we have forever. Right now I just want to hold you."

* * *

YAY! So, what do you think? Again, I know it was very short but I felt it was necessary and not to overshadow it with other elements of the story.

Since we are coming to the end, I'd like to implore you to please, please leave a review.

Also, stay tuned as the next chapter will be coming your way very soon!

Take care! Peace, love and happiness! xoxo!


	14. Chapter 14

Hi all!

Thank you so much for the reviews and adding this story to your alerts and favorites. I truly enjoy writing this story and am glad to know you've enjoyed it thus far.

This is by far the longest chapter I've written. Well, I won't go on as I'm sure you'd like to know what happened from the last time we left off.

So, enjoy!

* * *

"Are you still awake?" He asked. "Yes, I can't sleep. I need you Damon." She pleaded.

He reached up turning on the lamp next to the bed, turning her to face him. He took a deep breath.

"Elena you've shaken up my whole existence since the moment we've met. And I haven't had a clue how to handle that. I've always considered myself the wild brother, the one who loves being a vampire. The playboy."

"Well, that's all true. She answered not knowing what he was trying to say.

"Yes, but I had let myself use that identity as a way to always be in control. A way to keep myself – safe. Especially after losing Katherine all those many years ago."

His jaw tightened and he clenched his hands. "I always imagined after that love would feel out of control."

Elena gave him a hesitant look. "It does."

"I know," he told her. She stared at him as if she didn't know what to make of his response.

"Elena, I've known since the first time we made love – hell, probably since before that – that you are my soul mate. And tonight, I really thought I'd lost you. And that was the most out of control I've ever felt. Far scarier than anything I was feeling before. Then when I knew that thing attacked you, I was terrified I'd never get the chance to tell you."

"Tell me what?'

"That I want you with me forever, Elena. Forever and always." She reached up to touch his soft cheek looking deep in those crystal blue eyes, she loves and adore. "I know and you have me...forever and always." He smiled.

He leaned down his lips brushed hers, his hands slid up her from her waist, up over her ribcage, to the swell of her breasts. He skimmed over them, his thumbs, his fingers just grazing her hardened nipples.

She groaned, arching into his touch. He cupped her fully, squeezing, shaping the sensitive flesh in his broad palms.

His groan, a low, guttural sound that reverberated deep in his chest, sending a hungry tremble through her body. "I want this," she whispered.

Damon smiled, and then she found herself pressed against his broad chest. She laughed, surprised by the sudden shift.

He leaned down and kissed her, the touch gentle, sweet and filled with a tenderness. As their mouths tarried with one another's tongues, she felt a hunger deepen between her thighs.

She pulled at the zipper of his pants, just as slowly as he pulled his shirt she wore down her shoulders.

Naked, they laid on the rumpled sheets and started to make love. Neither one of them setting the pace. It wasn't necessary, they were in tune with one another.

They moved together, savoring and enjoying the sensations flowing through them. It went far beyond the physical, because their minds were joined as intimately as their bodies. That was an even more glorious sensation, filled with warmth and love and intimacy, and it made every physical move sharper, deeper, more resonant and powerful.

They came together, his roar echoing across the silence, his kisses became as fierce as his body, but as he poured himself into her, his mouth left hers, his teeth grazing her neck, but not taking.

When Elena finally caught her breath again, she took his face between palms and kissed him long and slow. "I think we both needed that."

"Yeah." He kissed her again, then rolled onto the bed beside her gathering her into his arms.

* * *

Waking was abrupt and an ugly process. Sensations flooded his mind, overwhelming and confusing and most of all painful. Although his body had healed he still felt the aches from his fight with Damon.

His eyes opened wide with shock as he looked down at his hands. Mason's head started to pound as he tried to force the images of what happened to the front of his mind.

The only images that played on loop like a movie were of him and Damon….fighting. It's blood, so what he thought. The damn vampire deserved whatever he got and more. His expression none to be happy.

Feeling rather discouraged, his mind wandered…._I don't want to do this anymore_. The thought came thick and fast, its force so strong it made him shake. But the truth was he would. Time and time again. After all, it was a _damned_ curse.

His eyes flashed back to the blood on his hands, he inhaled deeply. It was human blood. _Oh God, what have I done_. Terror stroke him like a lightning bolt.

He knew he needed to make sense of all of this but he had to get back to the cellar for his spare clothes. Looking around to make certain he was alone, he hoped Damon and Alaric had given up their chase and weren't waiting to ambush him.

Keeping low, darting in and out of bushes making his way back to his underground haven. As soon as he noticed the coast was clear he ran as quickly as his feet could carry him.

"Tyler, what are you doing here? You shouldn't be here." Mason said surprised to see him. He pushed past him digging in his bag for his clothes, dressing quickly.

"Mason, I was worried. It was a full moon." Mason gave him a withdrawn look. "I came because I thought you could use my help."

Pacing, angry and ashamed with himself , "Stop saying that! I don't." His face turned red with rage. "This doesn't concern you." He snapped at him. He didn't want this for his nephew. He couldn't conjure up the idea of him being involved how could he – he could barely handle it himself.

"Well, I'm making it mine." He frowned at him. Mason growled in frustration and said, "That's not smart."

"Neither what you've done." Tyler spat back. "What are you talking about?" He asked incredulously, his worst fears coming in fruition.

Tyler looked at the confusion in his uncle's eyes, "You don't know do you?"

"Know what," his agitation growing at a fast pace. "Whatever it is just spill it."

"On my way here," Tyler hesitated. "I saw blood everywhere, Mason."

Suddenly all the images of last night came crashing in, his memory instantly triggered. "Elena," he muttered.

"Elena? What happened to Elena?" Not realizing he said her name out loud Tyler's question snapped him back to the present.

Mason's actions almost mechanic turned towards Tyler gripping his shoulders. "Where was it? You have to show me. Now!" Pulling on his arm running towards the stairs.

The followed the trail Tyler pointed out. Blood dribbled down a tree trunk, they couldn't see the body yet but as they got closer both men froze, appalled, and their faces had gone white.

The shock of seeing a dead body mutilated, Tyler tried to scramble away backward, tripping on his feet. He tried to stand, making back on his feet only to fall back on his knees.

"Oh God!" He yelled. Mason turned to Tyler. "Tyler, look at me. Go back to the house. I need to get rid of the body. I don't want you to be a part of this." Tyler stammered, "But….." unable to finish his sentence he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to erase the images.

"Tyler listen, go now I won't be long. Do as I say. Everything will be okay." Mason desperately tried to reach him by looking into his eyes reassuringly. Tyler couldn't move, he couldn't register Mason's words. Shaken and disturbed he just stood there – shell shocked.

Mason grabbed his head placing his hands on either side of his face. "Do you see why I don't want this life for you?" Tyler nodded. "Tyler, I really need the moonstone." He thought he try one last time to plead with him. Tyler reached into his pocket and gave it to him. Still stunned, not saying a word he walked away.

Mason scrambled back to the cellar to get supplies to wash away the evidence on the tree and surrounding area along with a shovel. He resented himself for what he had done, but he had come to grips with this a long time ago and he knew what had to be done.

After he disposed of the body, he back tracked to the well where he had awaken earlier, he couldn't take any chances of anyone getting their hands on it especially the likes of Damon Salvatore. He took extra measures as he hid the moonstone in the well. Completely satisfied with his efforts, it was now time to head back to the house to do damage control.

He barely made it in the house as he was assaulted by Tyler's questioning. "What took you so long? Were you able to get rid of it? What happened?" Mason moaned, "We can't talk about this right here. Let's go upstairs."

Tyler didn't wait before he started again, "You realize what this means, don't you?" Mason pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to remain calm. "Of course I do. I know exactly what this means. You on the other hand don't!"

"Now that you have the moonstone, what now?" Mason turned on him, "Would you stop for a second with all the questions! I need to think for a minute." Feeling insignificant Tyler let go of the words he dreaded for his own ears to hear. "I know it wasn't you but I don't think it's a good idea you being here. I mean in Mystic Falls its best that you leave."

Mason felt rejected and Tyler's word stung but he knew he was telling the truth. He couldn't stay although he didn't want to be any place else. He finally felt like he had a connection with him that he could never have with his brother. He lost that a long time ago and now that he had it he didn't want to let it go.

"I realize that and now that I have what I need, I'll be leaving tonight." Mason walked to the closet grabbing his duffel bag and began to pack. "I'm sorry Mason. I'm sorry this happened to you." Tyler admitted.

* * *

Although it was a usual day at school, Bonnie couldn't wait for it to end. After the extremely emotional night with almost losing Elena she just really needed to unwind. Her and Caroline talked earlier about meeting at the Grill after school. She was looking forward to doing something _normal _for a change. Just as she reached her car her phone vibrated signaling a text message.

D – Yo Witch! I need to see you

B – Niceties will get you no where

D – Can't waste time, meet me at the grill in ten

B – Fine but you're buying whatever I want from the menu

Damon didn't bother to reply, he rolled his eyes and left the house to meet her.

"What is it this time?" She asked. "Oh but before we get to that I made the liberty of ordering myself a porterhouse steak, salad and a coke. I don't plan to eat it all but since you're buying I thought what the heck."

Damon sneered at her as his patience was wearing thin, every moment spent bantering back and forth was a bigger chance of Mason Lockwood getting away. "Fine, whatever." He leaned in closer over the table, not wanting anyone to overhear their conversation.

"Since the Gilbert device affected Tyler that night of the Founder's Day celebration. I need to know that thing you do to my brain that feels like it's going to burst, would that work on Mason? What is that, anyway?"

"I give you an aneurysm but since you heal quickly I have to do it repeatedly." Bonnie explained. "I need you to do that to Mason." Bonnie backed away. "Oh, no way. I can't, don't you think we've had enough excitement for one day? What are you going to do, kill him?"

Damon groaned, "There you go being _judgey _again. What do you want me to do, have drinks with him?" She shrugged her shoulders, his frustration made her uncomfortable. "He tried to kill your best friend. I don't think he's up for talking, he's a dog and he must be put down."

"Damon, we have to find out what the stone does before you attempt to kill him." She tried to reason with him, but she knew from the determination in his eyes that it was a lost cause. "Attempt?" He strained to keep his voice low. "There is NO attempt, I'm going to kill the fuck sack. Plain and simple."

"It's for Tyler," she offered. "From what Jeremy told me last night the moonstone could be instrumental to break the curse, there's a spell that will work."

"Bonnie, I don't side with anyone. You piss me off or hurt the people I care about, you're dead."

Bonnie rolled her eyes dismissing his superiority complex, she knew he had to listen to reason besides Elena wouldn't allow otherwise. If she had to, she'd use that card to reign him in. Damon considered it for a moment, he looked like he wanted to argue but then nodded.

"Fine," He reluctantly admitted. "Fine, what?" She didn't trust him until he actually said the words. "I'll torture him slowly. Satisfied?" Knowing that was the most he was willing to offer, she nodded.

"How do you propose we do this? After last night there's no way in hell we'll be able to get that close to him." Damon smirked, "Leave that up to me. We have to move fast though, it has to happen tonight. I will call you with the details."

He got up to leave throwing a hundred dollar bill on the table. Bonnie cleared her throat stopping him in his tracks.

"Does Alaric and Elena know what you're planning?" He hesitated, "I want to keep her out of this, after what she's been through its best. It all just has to end."

"Damon, just remember, we have an arrangement." He shook his head in agreement and left.

Damon grabbed his phone out of his back pocket as he strolled back to his car. "Ric, is everything set up? I'm on my way to check on Elena and then I'll be back at the boarding house in an hour." "Yes, but don't you think we should rethink this? We have to consider Tyler and then there's Carol also."

"You too? Was there a toxic gas leak last night that I don't know about? How is it that everyone has completely forgotten what's happened? I don't have time to argue with you teach, just make it happen."

"Fine, alright I'll see you in an hour."

* * *

Elena stayed home from school, under Damon's insistent advisement. After a couple of hours of arguing he was able to convince her and compel Jenna to think all seniors had a day off.

Elena was in the kitchen rinsing out a glass when he arrived. "Hey, gorgeous. How you feeling?" He asked walking up behind her putting his arms around her waist. He leaned down placing his lips on the top of her hair, breathing in her scent. He was so relieved that she had been ok. He smiled, a huge uncharacteristic smile, his mind quickly thinking how he couldn't imagine his life without her.

She turned to give him a hug, she looked up at him placing her hand on the side of his face. "I'm fine, Damon." He smirked. "I know but can't I ask how my girl is doing anyway?" She gave him a stern look. "Ok, kitten draw back the claws, I give." Holding up his hands.

He gave a tight squeeze, pulling her closer. Damon arched an eyebrow and moved her so that she was against his hardened bulge. "Since you're determined to go about _this everything is normal as usual_. How about a quickie? He smiled in that way she found utterly irresistible. "I'll make it worth your while."

The corners of her mouth twitched, Elena looked up and smiled. "I have no doubt about that.

She never once had compared their relationship to hers with Stefan but she refused to be treated like a child. She wanted to make it clear that what they had was always based on mutual respect. "Be serious, I just thought we were different, that we were equals."

It was inevitable, this conversation was bound to happen but he didn't want to have it at this moment. So before she could realize what was happening he leaned down placing his arm under her thighs, lifting her in his arms and quickly ran up the stairs to her room.

"We're going to finish this, Damon." At first he didn't respond as he was leaving a trail of wet kisses along her bare neck.

"I want to make love to you and after I do you won't have the strength," smiling against her neck. "You're such an ass, sometimes." She moaned as he nibbled on her earlobe. "Yes, but you love me."

God, he made her so hot. He truly was the sexiest man she'd ever seen.

She clung to his shoulders, his tongue exploring her. She reached behind her unsnapping her bra, her small breasts bounced free. Kissing her collarbone, his tongue darting out to caress a nipple.

He pulled back and headed for the door and turned the lock. "Now, nothing to worry about."

Fiddling with their clothes, they fell and were rolling over Elena's bedroom floor, he kicked the clothing aside. Her mouth was fused to his as they reversed positions. As she lay on top of him, he gripped her hips lifting her up.

Arching her back she took him into her. Her body shuddered as he filled her she opened herself and took more of him. With her head flung back her long slender body curved, she began to rock. Slowly then faster, still faster driving him past reason with an ever quickening rhythm.

He gripped her hands with his as he watched her ride above him. Fearless. It was the only word his frantic mind found for her. She looked fearless, rising above him, jointed to him, filled with him.

He felt her tighten around him as she reached her peak. His own release left him gasping. She slid down to him, soft, boneless and damp. He turned, looking at her, admiring her in her after glow. "My turn." He was a man of his word, he would make love to her leaving her weak.

She lifted herself on her elbows to see what he was doing, he laid her back and positioned himself over the top of her.

Elena arched her back, her breasts rising up, firm and round and perfect. He spread her thighs wider and lowered his head, lapping his tongue over her wet lips, pleasing her. He looked up at her, "You're my queen." She laughed, the laugh changing to a strangled whimper as he suckled hard on her swollen nub. Her hands moved through his hair, knotting there, pulling.

He fed from her, tasting her essence until finally he felt the quaking under his tongue, the building explosion. She cried out, convulsing under him, but he didn't even let the orgasm finish before he entered, hard and swift.

She pulsated around him, squeezing him, urging him to join her. Her legs came around him, pulling tighter and deeper. With every stroke, his body seized with pleasure. He plunged deeper, wanting to be closer still. His urges growing, he started to pump into her faster and faster, then his release hit him. Cumming so hard he couldn't breath, all he could do was focus on his reaction to her, his cock deep into her warm, wet center.

She cried out again, joining him. Her body limp as if he'd stolen all the energy from her. When he finally lifted his head, he saw his sweet angel looking up at him. And he wondered how he'd lucked out getting a woman like her.

He was always good, but this...this was more. She smiled at him, blinking to keep her eyes open. The combination of the intensity of her release and no sleep caught up with her. She fought back a yawn. "I'm sorry. I can't believe how tired I've gotten all of sudden." She saw the smug satisfaction from his grin, "You need your rest. I'll come back later."

* * *

He picked her up placing her in the bed, pulling the covers over her. "Nice and tight, don't let the bed bugs bite." He leaned down placing a quick kiss on her soft lips. She nodded, her eyes closing almost instantly.

Damon made it back just in time, Alaric looked annoyed as he was waiting for him in the drive. "Where've you been?" Damon just smirked, "Where's Bonnie?" As if his words triggered something magically, car pulled up.

She got out of the car looking at both of them, and then at the obscene object they were standing by and then back at them. "What's this?"

"We're making a delivery to the Lockwood mansion." Alaric turned walking towards the driver's side as Damon lifted up the cargo door, "Now get in."

* * *

A/N: Sorry to do that but I surprised myself that I could write so much, I think since there will be so much going on in the next chapter that this is a good place to end it. I really hope you don't mind.

I know I occasionally ask for reviews and guess what...I'm asking so please leave one even if it's just a comment. I was really pumped about this chapter and want to know what you thought.

As always, I hope you enjoyed it! Until next time xoxo!


	15. Chapter 15

Hi! Thank you to all that left a review, added this story to their favorites and/or alerts.

I realize it's been a while...sorry for the huge delay but honestly I wasn't motivated enough to write. Therefore this happened to be the most difficult chapter for me to write.

So, to make it up to my devoted readers I've packed in as much as I could in this update. Enjoy!

* * *

**Previously...**

He picked her up placing her in the bed, pulling the covers over her. "Nice and tight, don't let the bed bugs bite." He leaned down placing a quick kiss on her soft lips. She nodded, her eyes closing almost instantly.

Damon made it back just in time, Alaric looked annoyed as he was waiting for him in the drive. "Where've you been?" Damon just smirked, "Where's Bonnie?" As if his words triggered something magically, car pulled up.

She got out of the car looking at both of them, and then at the obscene object they were standing by and then back at them. "What's this?"

"We're making a delivery to the Lockwood mansion." Alaric turned walking towards the driver's side as Damon lifted up the cargo door, "Now get in."

* * *

While Mason shoved his clothes haphazardly into his bag, he didn't notice that Tyler left the room. Left the house. Was he always going to disappoint the people he cared about?

First, his brother now more importantly – his nephew. He plopped down on the edge of the bed. Frustrated, his eyes clamped shut and his head fell back.

He didn't care if he was alone or that the person that should hear the words weren't around. He needed to say the words out loud. He may have failed in the past but it wasn't just about him anymore, especially since his big bro was no longer around. The responsibility was all on him.

"I never wanted this life for you. When I get this whole thing sorted out I promise I'll come back for you. Make it right."

* * *

"Okay Einstein, what's the plan?"

"Alaric is friends with the owner. Since the usual driver called in sick. You'll be making a delivery of rentals for Carol's party tomorrow night. We'll use the truck block the drive just in case he tries to take off. Alaric and I will be hiding, once you make contact and do that witchy thing I got it covered from there."

"Then what?"

"Bring him back to my place and kill him."

"I can't believe I've agreed to this," she mumbled. "Now, we can add kidnapping to our great list of World's Dumbest."

Damon looked at her rolling his eyes. "It's no picnic being in the back of a truck with you either. Now please be quiet. I need to concentrate. We will need to know the exact moment to open the door."

"Do you ever get tired of pulling the weight?"

He looked at her not fully understanding her question.

She gave him a cheeky look, shrugging her shoulders, "Of being the biggest asshole ever known to man."

A smirk appeared on his face. "Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

Her brows furrowed annoyingly, "That's one hell of a compliment."

"I won't argue that."

Just then the truck shifted. "We're here," he confirmed.

She pressed the doorbell, waiting when there was no immediate response she pressed it again, leaning on it a little longer this time. There were no answering footsteps, but her skin crawled with awareness, and several seconds later, a voice, "Yes?"

"Oh, hi. I'm here to make a delivery."

"How did you get stuck doing this? He asked in a flirtatious manner.

"The regular driver called in sick. There was no one else. Do you mind?" She solicited.

"No, of course not." He placed his bag on the ground and reached in the truck to pull out a table.

Suddenly he released his hold on it, grabbing his head he immediately dropped to his knees. He started to scream. Bonnie looked down at him. "Sorry," she said.

While using her powers to incapacitate him, her nose began to bleed, she felt the life force being drained out of her. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head, collapsing to the ground.

Mason was able to bounce back, gaining his strength he got onto his feet and turned to run.

Just then Damon appeared. "Don't look so surprise, you knew this was inevitable. Go ahead, run." He told him.

Alaric ran to Bonnie's side, kneeling over her. A few moments later her eyes opened, "What happened?"

"I don't know, all of sudden you passed out. You scared me, are you alright?"

"Yeah. Witchcraft has its limits. I push too hard. It pushes back. Where's Mason and Damon?" He didn't answer with words, he pointed towards the edge of the property that lead into the woods.

Mason was running as fast as he could but with Damon's preternatural speed he bolted after him, landing on top of him.

They toppled to the ground, wrestling with one another to gain position. Mason kicked Damon off of him, his hands braced against the warm soil pushing himself upright.

Sweat broke across his forehead, his breath hissed past his gritted teeth. He stood there wavering for several seconds.

Damon launched straight at him, his fist pounded into his side. He hit Mason again and something inside him cracked. Taking another swipe at him, Mason was knocked out cold.

He returned quickly dumping his body into the truck. Damon threw the keys to Mason's truck and duffel bag to Alaric, nodding his head for him to take off.

He turned in Bonnie's direction, concern displayed on his face. Although they had once been on opposite sides he considered her to be a friend.

Damon's voice held a dry edge but the small smile taunting his lips, melted away her apprehension. "Are you alright?" He asked. "Yes, thanks." Damon held the door open, helping her inside. They drove off.

* * *

Tyler was alone again, he had no one he could talk to, not about this. He wondered if his mother knew, if she did how could she had lived with a secret like this, for so long? His wandering thoughts pounding in his head like a jackhammer.

He drove out to the one place he could be alone and yet spill his guts. "Hey dad! Long time." Tyler had grabbed a bottle of scotch on his way out, taking a sip he winced at the amber liquid burning his throat as he swallowed. "To us!" pouring some on the ground.

He slid down along the headstone, laughing hysterically but it had an edge of tension to it. "Why didn't you tell me? Did you think I was such a disappoint that you couldn't trust me enough?" Tears began to stream down his face, he took another swallow of his liquid courage.

Anger rose, he stumbled to his feet pointing and swearing at his father's headstone.

"Answer me you bastard! Why!" Tyler and his father didn't always see eye to eye but he loved him all the same, he trusted him. Now, he just felt betrayed.

"There I was, I saw what Mason can do and for a moment." He paused, his memory of the carnage earlier today played repeatedly. "For a split second, I craved it, I wanted it to be me. What ever it is inside me dad, I don't want any part of it."

He sighed, his frustration subsided – he knelt down, leaning his back against the stone and sat in silence, drinking until he was numb.

* * *

Slinging Mason's limp body onto his shoulder, Damon carried him into the boarding house. Heading straight for the basement with Alaric and Bonnie tailing his heels.

As they entered the dark, drafty room it was an unnerving scene; chains with shackles hung from the walls. Across the room were a table that displayed a crossbow, a six-inch serrated knife and a gas blow torch.

Bonnie's eyes grew wider with shock, the images were quite frightening. Her thoughts so transfixed by the scene, she didn't realize she let out a loud gasp.

Bonnie was still feeling fatigued from using her powers. She walked up to Damon, leaning in she spoke softly. "Remember our deal?" He gave her a cross look, "Yeah, I remember. I also remember what this sick fuck did to Elena."

Alaric turned to her, "Maybe you should." Not allowing him a chance to finish. "No, we have to find the stone."

Damon ignored them, he focused his attention on chaining Mason's arms to the wall then reached down to restrain his feet.

Damon turned to Bonnie, "Then by all minds do it." His eyes menacing. "He means please," Alaric amended. "Yes, please." Damon added.

"Do you have any idea what that involves? I've been using my powers a lot lately."

"Either you can or would you be appeased with my technique?" He shrugged. That single gesture completed his sentence. _I will kill him_.

Bonnie walked closer to Mason placing her hands on his head, closing her eyes she was able to see images darting out in flashes. "Small. Dark. And water." She murmured.

"Water like a sewer?" Damon asked.

"No, like a well. It can't be right. No, it's a well. "There's an old well in the woods at the edge of the old Lockwood property, we used to play there as kids. Why would it be in a well?" She asked.

"Don't know but let's find out." Damon replied. "Come on, wake up wolf boy." Damon said, slamming his fist into his face.

"Why did you do that?" She demanded, hoping she would wipe away some of his self-satisfaction with a mere glare. It didn't work.

He turned to her raising his eyebrow, looking even cockier than usual. "Which _that_ are you referring to?" She rolled her eyes, turning towards Alaric, imploring him to plead her case.

His voice raw and grating, "I'm a man of my word. I don't repeat the same mistake twice. Besides, I'm just showing the same courtesy Mr. Lockwood showed Elena and me. Isn't that right?"

Disoriented, he tried to focus his eyes. He felt a heavy strain holding down his hands, naturally he struggled to break free. The last thing he remembered was a thundering blow to the side of his face.

Mason's eyes were amber and slanted, they had a wildness lurking in them. "Oh! Someone's feisty."

"What! Where am I?" He groaned.

Through gritted teeth, Damon yelled, "Shut up!" The sound of his strident voice startled Bonnie. He reared back and punched him, a loud pop reverberated through the small room.

"This is how this is going to work, don't answer I will drag this out painfully. Answer me and I'll kill you fast."

Mason coughed from the impact, spitting blood, he raised his head to glare at Damon. "That looks as if that really hurts. I was afraid you were going to be some beast master with no affinity for pain."

Air exploded from his lungs. He grunted in pain. What the fuck? "Some of us weren't born with choices, unlike you, blood sucker."

He knew by using those words he would earn another blow. Damon turned quickly using his preternatural speed, flicked an elbow upward, breaking his nose. He screamed. It was a sound of agony and frustration combined.

Alaric cleared his throat, "Your tactic is about as subtle as a nuclear bomb, Damon."

"Did you just make a joke? Who knew Captain VK had a sense of humor?" Damon hissed.

"I'm afraid I lack your sense of humor." Alaric retorted.

Damon turned on him, "It's killed or be killed. So either suck it up or leave! He tried to kill me and Elena the first chance he got."

He knew damn well it was useless to argue that he could only reason with him. Although he wouldn't deny him the chance to have his revenge (it had to be done) there was a lot more at stake.

"Bonnie has a point, Damon. First things first." Alaric said.

Mason started to chuckle, "If you two girls want to be alone then by all means don't let me stop you."

"I thought I told you to shut up! Better yet" Damon grabbed the knife from the table.

The rage in Damon's eyes was not to be underestimated. Alaric knew what was coming next. He hurriedly ushered Bonnie out of the room. Although she was involved he wouldn't allow her to be exposed to this, he needed to spare her that much.

"Go. Now." She looked at him with tears stinging her eyes, trying to blink them away. She knew what they were doing was right but it didn't make her feel any better that she had been a part of it. She nodded her head in agreement and started to climb the stairs.

"Better yet, scream like the bitch you are. You ambushed me like a coward with Elena. That's pretty low even for a dog like you."

Once the last words left his mouth Damon drove the knife into his upper body, forcing it through flesh and muscle and then into his side. He screamed. Not just any scream, but one that transformed into a wet, gurgling sound.

Before she reached the top of the stairs the silence was cut off by the sudden sound of screaming. She winced, a cold shiver traveling through her body, she ran quickly reaching the parlor within seconds – falling onto the couch.

Damon pulled out the knife, walking towards the table. "Although I'm enjoying this." Mason cut him off, "Stop fucking around, if you're going to kill me then do it already." There was no sign of fear or pain on his face or in his eyes, he was being tough through and through.

"Fortunately for you I want something first. Unlike you I have patience and can do this all day if that's what it takes."

He blinked fiercely, "I'm not telling you shit," Mason yelled with complete defiance. Struggling against his restraints – feeling utterly helpless. He did the only thing he could do, he spat at Damon.

"Fine, have it your way." He shoved the knife again into his side leaning in with his weight. Damon lowered his mouth close to his ear. "I live for these moments."

Blood spilled from the wound and pain seemed to consume him, he groaned loudly in pain.

Alaric was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, "If he was going to say anything he would've already."

"If I want your opinion, I'd beat it out of you." The anger in his voice was very clear.

"Remind me not to piss you off."

Damon ignored him this time and looked Mason in the eyes. "You have two options, I can beat you to a bloody pulp and then get my answers or you can simply give me the answers." A menacing smirk grew on his face. "Honestly, I prefer option number one."

"Look at what we have here...wolf's bane. Isn't it toxic to your kind?" He swung around and smashed it shoved it in his mouth. Mason swore. The pain was intense and growing sharper.

Breathing was getting harder. He made a distressed sound low in his throat, then took another breath.

"The well you can find it there."

"I know where it is. I want to know what it does and why you wanted it."

A glint of contempt shown in his eyes, his face twisted in rage, "Bastard! You can't do this."

"Who's going to stop me?"

"You won't get away with it. I have friends...you think I'm the only one."

"Oh yeah? And I'll deal with them just like you."

"I'm done talking." Mason panted.

"Time to take a walk Ric."

"No, I'm staying." Mason looked up at him pleading, "Help Tyler, don't let this happen to him."

Though the words were shouted inside his head they came out as little more than a croak, "I'll see you in hell."

"Since you'll be going first say hi for me." He stepped forward. One step, then two.

His words had barely died away when Damon struck his chest ripping out his heart. Alaric jumped, sucking in a breath as a gory crimson hole bloomed on Mason's chest.

Mason's eyes went wide, then he let out a breath before his head slumped.

"Like I said, a means to an end." Damon wiped the blood off his hands and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get the moonstone. You need to clean up, preferably burn the body. I should be back in no time."

Alaric groaned and started his task.

* * *

Elena was amazed that she slept as long as she did. She was restless, bored and tired of being in the house. Damon told her he would be back but that was hours ago, growing anxious she jumped in her car and headed for his house.

As she walked in the door, she was surprised to see Bonnie and Alaric sitting in the parlor casually talking. Just as she was about to speak suddenly fear leapt in her throat, her heart. Her body trembling, she gasped, feeling extreme pain.

After easily breaking the lock to the well, without hesitation Damon jumped in. He recoiled as the vervain burned his skin, blistering everywhere it touched.

"What is it, what's wrong Elena?" Bonnie asked. Both Alaric and her at Elena's side. "It's Damon, he's in trouble. Where is he?"

"He went to the well, to get the stone." Alaric explained. "I have to go to him." She turned to Bonnie, "Where is it?"

After Bonnie tells her where to find it Elena instantly started to run out of the house.

Bonnie grabbed her arm. "I'm going with you."

"No, you stay here. I'll go. You've had a hard day. Matter of fact. Why don't you go home and get some rest."

For the second time that day, Bonnie agreed with him without saying a word she grabbed her belongings and left.

All Elena could focus on was getting to Damon. The pair ran as fast they could. She hoped her sluggish human body would not fail her, that she wouldn't be too late.

Damon was frantically trying to find a way out, he fell heavily face down into the pool of vervain. He could smell the burn of his own flesh. Then he heard a distressed cry. He croaked, "Elena!"

"Damon!" She yelled.

"Down here...vervain."

"I'll lower you down, wrap this around him and I'll pull him out." She shook her head, took a deep breath and grabbed onto the makeshift harness.

By the time she reached him, he was face down. At first he didn't even try or respond to her. But her pulls became more frantic. She managed to tie the harness around him. She yelled out, "Pull him up."

Once she knew he was in the clear, she looked desperately for the stone. She took a deep breath and dove into the shallow water, feeling around she felt a box. Coming back to the surface, she opened it - there it was clear colored stone.

Alaric lowered the harness for the second time, "Elena, it's your turn." She flung herself in, pulling on it to signal for him to pull her out.

Damon laid on the ground weak. "Oh Damon." Desperation escaping her lips. "A fright, aren't I?" He managed to rasp.

"No," she assured him.

She couldn't lose him. Damon had risked everything and himself to save her. She looked around helplessly as if she'd find something to help. Just then her eyes caught a flash of a sharp edged rock.

The scent of her blood assailed his senses, he blinked his pale eyes open.

"You have to drink."

He moved his head away, "No."

"You have to." She demanded.

"No. Would need too much."

"Would you kill me? Or cross me over?"

"Can't take the chance," he stated.

Her chest squeezed, she made a strangled sound. She was failing the man she loved. "Please." She placed her hand to his mouth.

He nodded, although she knew he was just appeasing her. She slid her other arm under his back, cradling him against her chest, her back braced against the well.

Then she felt the brush of his lips on her skin. There was a pull draining, then tremendous, overwhelming satisfaction as his wounds began to heal, the charred blistered skin was again smooth and perfect and he regained his strength.

"Thank you," she said. He looked at her in disbelief. "How can you thank me? I used your blood to save my own existence."

"Thank you for not leaving me." He stared at her for a moment, then pulled her tightly against his chest.

His mouth captured hers.

After a few moments, Alaric cleared his throat. The two lovers were so caught up in the moment that they forgot they weren't alone.

They broke the kiss, Damon got onto his feet and reached down to help Elena. "I got the stone."

He had a huge smile on his face, he punched Alaric in the arm. "That's my girl."

Elena was finally able to calm down – she thought what a close call. How dare he take chances like that without letting her know. She rounded off with all her strength and punched him square in the arm.

"You scared the shit out of me, Damon!"

"Ow!" Completely taken off guard. Although it didn't really hurt but the sight of him actually rubbing his arm, made her smile.

Of course Alaric let out a roaring laugh. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

By the time Tyler made it back home, Mason was gone. He had hoped that he was still there. Tyler went to his father study and poured him another drink. The doorbell rang.

"What are you doing here Gilbert?"

"We need to talk."

Tyler opened the door gesturing for him to come in. Jeremy noticed the glass in his hand. "Isn't it a little early for that?"

"It's 5 o'clock somewhere."

"I take it you're alone." Tyler nodded.

"I know."

"You know what, Jeremy?"

"I know what you are and I can help you." Tyler looked at him incredulously, confusion riddled on his face.

He couldn't possibly know about the curse or what his uncle is, how? He thought to himself. It was still rather hard for him to believe and he'd seen it with his own two eyes.

Jeremy could see that he was sorting things out and allowed him time to think.

"I know about the supernatural things that are happening."

"How do you know about all this?"

"My uncle John left this old diary lying around. It was written by a crazy Gilbert ancestor that wrote about this curse that ran in your family." He waited for him to respond.

"Curse about what?"

"Werewolves."

"According to my uncle you have to trigger the curse – murder. Someone has to die by your hands."

"So you're not?"

"No." Jeremy sighed a breath of relief.

"Is that why he came back to tell you all this?"

"Yeah right. I caught him. He's not here for me."

"What did he come back for? The moonstone."

"Do you know where it is?"

"I gave it to him."

"Where is he, can you get it back?"

"I suppose he's on his way back to Florida."

"We have to get that stone."

"There's no use, it's too late."

* * *

**A/N:** I realize there were other torture devices mentioned. I decided not to use them since the scene was much longer than I anticipated. But I left those objects to tie-in the description through Bonnie's eyes. I hope you weren't completely confused.

Please leave a review.

xoxo!


	16. Chapter 16

Hi all!

This is a short update but sweet (at least I hope so). Although, this is intended to be strictly DE yummy goodness, I wanted to cover the connection that Elena now has with Damon (_italic = link_).

I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Elena texted Bonnie giving her an update, they made plans for "Operation Tyler" for the following day.

Once Alaric left, they walked into the boarding house. Damon's arm wrapped tightly around her waist. She didn't wait for the door to shut completely before heading straight to the kitchen.

Disappointed by the sudden loss of contact, he yelled out. "Where are you going?"

She held up her hand gesturing him to give her a moment. It was apparent she was on a mission.

She grabbed a blood bag in the fridge and placed it in the microwave.

Damon sat down on the couch in the parlor, leaning his head back. "Elena! You'd better get that beautiful butt of yours over here."

Just then she entered the room and did as she was told and sat on his lap. Her thighs straddling his hips. It was a devastatingly intimate position that had her own blood pounding through her veins, but it would have to hold off for now.

She handed him the glass of warm blood, "Don't ever try and die on me again. It's not allowed. Ever." She demanded.

Damon swallowed the blood in one large gulp. Placing the glass on the side table, his eyes never leaving hers.

He reached up, wrapped both hands around her neck and kissed her hard. She responded, mouth and body surging against his. His hands tangled in her hair, roamed down her neck across her shoulders, moving towards her taut ass.

Their tongues danced, teasing and tasting.

She broke the dizzying kiss and leaned back. "So how did I know?" She asked. He knew for certain what she was asking although she hadn't spoken the words.

"We've shared blood. Psychically, and emotionally we're now more attuned to each other." He offered.

"Meaning, you can read my thoughts anytime?"

"No, not exactly. But we can sense what the other is feeling." She looked at him slightly confused.

"A blood bond is one of the most potent emotional sensations known. We have a link between us."

"And once the link is formed, can it be broken?" He hesitated, "No. Generally the link is basically a locked door between two rooms – your mind and mine. And like any door, you have to knock to gain entry."

"If that's the case, how could I feel your pain?"

"That my princess, is the million dollar question. I can't explain it. Something like this has never happened to me. I've only heard about it with others."

Her hands stroked his chest looking up at him through hooded eyes.

"Do you want to try?" She smiled and nodded. "Place your fingertips on either side of my temple, then close your eyes."

He echoed the movements.

_Suddenly visions of Damon's hands exploring her body filled her mind. He laved her face and neck with kisses. Gently he nuzzled her throat until she moaned in frenzied anticipation. He cupped her breasts, scraping his thumbs lightly over her nipples. Her instant response rippled through him._

_His fingers seeking out her wet core, sinking them deep into her. Her inner walls clenched around him, drawing him deeper. Moisture flooded his hand, slick as he pumped, taking her higher. So high. Her thighs quivered on each side of his hips._

Desire and something else - something more divine and powerful, swirled around them.

A gasp escaped her lips and she opened her eyes. His gaze met hers, warm and sexy. "It must be amazing to have sex like that." The fragrance of her arousal perfumed the air with the aroma of warm honey.

He raised an eyebrow, "It's an amazing experience."

Amusement played in the depths of his voice, Maybe one day -" He didn't finish the sentence simply because his lips met hers.

On the kissing scale, it blew the top off anything she'd experienced so far – even with him. It was a wild and erotic possession that was both passionate and intimate.

Elena pulled back breathing heavily. "Damon," she moaned, unable to struggle against the captivity.

The smile teasing the corners of his luscious mouth warmed his eyes.

After what seemed like ages she suddenly remembered to breathe. "Wow," was all she managed to say.

"Wow, indeed." His voice a mix of satisfaction and simmering tension.

"I want you," she confessed.

His chuckle was low, "This time," he whispered into her ear, "We won't hurry. I will fuck you until you scream my name." He nipped at her bottom lip, suckling. "Or until the neighbors call the cops. Whichever comes first."

His breath caressed her mouth and his gaze burned deep, making her squirm in agonized delight. "Then I shall keep on going until you beg me stop. Hours and hours, kitten."

He pressed another kiss to her mouth. "Elena," he murmured. His hands tugging at the sides of her shirt, pulling the material until he made contact with her silky skin.

The briefest touches of skin had ignited them both into a frenzy and soon they were tugging at each others clothing.

All the while their mouths devoured each other, only parting long enough to yank off another article of clothing.

She jerked down his zipper. Pulled him out, squeezed once and then lowered herself until she'd take him to the base of his cock.

Her hips at first moved slowly, building. She quickened the pace, her breasts pink and perfect bobbing over his face.

Her thighs pressed forward moving back and forth, stroking his long hard cock. She rode him fearlessly.

Damon placed his hands on her waist, guiding her. He raised his hips to fill her even more with every stroke.

"Damon," she cried out.

Hearing her moans and gasps drove him towards madness. He pulled her off of him, pressing her against the couch. Damon quickly slid his jeans off to gain better leverage, he slammed all the way to the hilt.

He was inside her, touching deeply, so deeply, filling her up with all that he was. "Yes!" Elena yelled.

Damon lowered his head sinking his teeth into her shoulder. His tempo more urgent as he suckled. His thrusting was hard and urgent.

She was ready. He could feel it. One powerful thrust. Her walls clenched. Another forceful stride. Her body stiffened.

Elena's strain spiraled into a cry of pleasure as her orgasm burst free. The first wave was followed by a second and then a third. Writhing mindlessly. Plunging her into an abyss that was sheer and unadulterated bliss.

Damon groaned feeling his own release rip through his body. "Yes," he cried. "Yes!"

The words were barely said when he came fully, his body going rigid against Elena's, the force of his release tearing her name from his throat.

Heat and power exploded around them, through them.

As the soft haze of sated exhaustion rolled over them, Damon moved to one side and gathered her in his arms. Elena snuggled against his bare chest, breathing in the scent of him, wishing the day and the problems that would come would just all fade away and let her lie there forever.

Desperately trying to catch her breath, "That was …... incredible. I've never come like that just from being..."

"Bitten?" He finished her sentence.

"Mm-hmm." She moaned.

"I guess you can say it's from earlier." he tapped his fingertip softly against her temple.

He smiled and kissed her gently, "Ready for round two?"

She looked up at him with a sated smile, without saying another word he picked her up in his arms and carried her upstairs.

* * *

I'm really not that happy with this chapter but I need to make progress towards the conclusion. Please let me know your thoughts. The more reviews = MORE SEX!

BTW – yes, the Salvatore boarding house is completely isolated but I thought the neighbors' line was rather fitting.

xoxo!


	17. Chapter 17

Wow! Well, I'm back…..I can't believe how long it's been since I've updated, please accept my apology.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

He stretched among the soft bedding, waking to hear her in the kitchen. Dishes clattered, and he could hear her muffled voice. He thought she was probably talking on the phone.

He flung his legs over the side of the bed and padded downstairs, coming up behind her and pulling her back against him. Unfortunately, his embrace startled her and she dropped the coffee mug she was holding, the ceramic clashing to the floor and smashing.

"Sorry," he apologized. Releasing her to bend and gather the broken pieces.

Elena had become quite accustomed to and tolerant of his stealthy appearances, threw him an amused, yet long-suffering look. "I should be used to your creeping by now," she said.

Squatting to help pick up the pieces, she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Good morning," she smiled.

He smiled back. "You're in a good mood this morning."

She gave him a sly smile, struck by the sheer beauty of his features – her heart skipped. "I wonder why."

Elena stared at him. He was still bare-chested, his torso defined with hard muscle. His pants hung low, revealing a V of flat stomach and dark whorls of hair trailing downward. His hair was mussed from sleep and his eyes were intent, studying her.

He lifted an eyebrow and gave her a slow, sexy grin. "Is that so? If you stayed in bed a few more minutes we might have had an instant replay."

Elena giggles. She was insatiable thanks to him.

"I was disappointed you weren't in bed with me when I woke," he said leaning on the counter across from her. "I had plans for you."

"You did?" He nodded his smile widening.

"I did promise to taste you all over and I know I missed a few places."

She stared at the sexy curve of his lips. His eyes sparked with desire and a hint of amusement.

Oh, he knew what he was doing to her and he savored it.

She took a step toward him, but she didn't need to take any more, he closed the small space between them. Elena linked her arms around his neck, her mouth plundering his, showing him the intensity of her need.

He responded with a groan as his hands came up to cup her ass, lifting her until his hips were wedged between her legs, his erection tight against the wet flesh of her sex.

He stared at her for a moment. He brushed her hair aside and kissed the nape of her neck, nibbling kisses that sent coiled heat straight to the core of her.

Then his lips were back on hers, devouring her as if he was starving. He walked her backwards until her back bumped into the wall.

The kiss had been like being tossed head first into a sea of unadulterated passion. When he had tasted her, nipped her…..she'd felt his desire throughout her entire body. She had felt him inside her as surely as she had when they made love.

Damon held her that way, kissing her, his hips grinding against her, his length stroking her swollen clit until she was writhing between him and the wall.

"Damon, I want you, now." She breathed against his ear.

He didn't have to be asked twice. His hands slid down her waist tugging at the thin fabric of her panties ripping them. He shoved his pants down kicking them off.

He positioned himself, inching into her with a deliberate glide until he was buried deep inside her – stretched, full and complete.

"You feel so good." He murmured in her ear.

His eyes held hers as he rocked slowly in and out. His cock plunged deeper, stroking faster and faster.

She gasped, gripping him tighter. He pounded into her relentlessly, taking all that she could give.

"Oh. My. God!" Elena cried out.

He growled all the while hammering inside her.

He leaned forward, his elongated canines plunging into the fragile skin of her neck at the same time his cock filled her to her womb. She screamed out, a keen filled with devastating ecstasy.

He gripped her tightly and she thought her bones might snap, but she didn't stop him. She held him, cradled him. Her heels digging into the small of his back as her body tightened.

And as he drank in her bliss, her release jolted through her and he joined her in their rapture.

A few minutes passed, maybe longer. His spasms eased and he was left unsteady. Her own limbs were weak, her body utterly sated.

"I love you," she murmured against his skin.

"Me too." He said, whispering kisses over her face.

* * *

Restlessness consumed Tyler; he didn't sleep well the night before. His thoughts tormented him from his conversation with Jeremy. The words of being "too late" repeatedly resounded in his mind over and over.

If he had only waited another day he would still have the moonstone. More importantly, Mason wouldn't have had to leave. He liked having him around and truthfully he was already missing him.

Tyler padded down the hall when the slightly opened door to Mason's room caught his eye. He walked in and noticed a brown leather book lying on the floor sticking out from underneath the bed.

He picked it up and sat on the bed thrumming through the pages, a media card fell to the floor. Sparking his interest, he returned to his room and placed it in his laptop.

It was a video – Mason taped his initial transformation. Tyler's eyes grew as he witnessed the excruciating changes. Even as he sped up the clip it had been hours and he still hadn't fully turned.

Utter fear jolted through Tyler's very core like an electric shock. He couldn't grasp the notion of ever having to go through such a horrid ordeal.

Panic stricken, Tyler called Mason's line but it went straight to voice mail. Determined, he called the only other person that he could trust.

"Jeremy, are you busy?" Tyler asked, as soon as he answered.

He sounded petrified which made Jeremy concerned, he had never known him to be nervous or unsure. "No, just getting ready for school. Why, what's up?"

"I...I just...I don't have anyone to talk to about the curse. And to be honest I'm pretty fucking terrified. I just...need...you said," he was rambling.

"Whoa, slow down Tyler." Jeremy coaxed him.

Tyler took a deep breathe. "You said there may be a way. I was hoping that although we don't have the moonstone we could still figure something out. I can't live like that, ever."

"Sure. But just calm down. Can you meet me at Bonnie's tonight? I'll explain everything later."

"Ok, but why Bonnie's? Tyler asked incredulously. The less people that knew about his secret the better.

"You'll see, will you meet me or not?"

"Yeah, I'll be there. And oh, Gilbert?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"No problem."

* * *

"I believe I've made you late for school, again. Guess I won't be winning that _role model_ award after all."

Elena laughed, "Its ok as long as you keep that up," arching her eyebrow - gesturing to Damon's boxers. Damon smirked. "I promise I won't hold it against you." She said as she drew him close for a drugging kiss.

After several mind-blowing minutes, they finally broke apart allowing Elena to catch her breath.

"Who were you on the phone with earlier."

"Uh, have you been spying on me Mr. Salvatore?" She baited.

"No, but..." he tapped his ears.

"Oh right. I was talking to Bonnie. Since it's a full moon tonight we were discussing that this would be a perfect opportunity for the moonstone spell. The only hang up is figuring out how to convince Tyler, without the whole Mason mess."

Just then Damon's phone vibrated with an incoming text message.

"Well, it seems that won't be a problem. It looks like _boy-wonder_ Gilbert has already arranged it."

"What do you mean?" Her eyebrows furrowed.

"He and Tyler are going to meet at Bonnie's tonight."

"Look Damon, don't take this the wrong way, but..." He didn't allow her to finish her.

"Yeah. I know it would be best not to explain my involvement. I get it. But you honestly don't expect me not to be around, right?" He gave her a stern look.

"No, of course not." She looked relieved and it didn't go unnoticed.

Studying her for a moment longer, "That wasn't the effect I was hoping for." He admitted.

She smiled, "Neither was I. I'm just relieved you didn't argue or put up a fight."

"Why? Would it had gotten me somewhere along the lines of being seduced?" He asked, displaying a devilish smile.

She smacked him on the arm and leaned over giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. "I guess we'll never know, now will we?"

Her hand stroked over his chest, fiddling with the waistband of her his jeans. He smiled at her, catching her hand and bringing it up to kiss her fingers.

"I always knew you could be a demon in bed, but I didn't know you'd be an insatiable one."

She smiled, "I guess it just depends."

"On what?"

"You," she said, patting him on the ass running away from him to chase her.

Elena reached the bottom of the stairs and quickly grabbed her things to run out the door.

Damon lagged behind purposefully, he liked how she had grown into her innate sexuality, and it was rather a turn on. He felt damn lucky.

Once he reached the front door, she was getting into her car. He yelled out, "Tease!"

* * *

A few hours later Elena received a text message from Damon.

D – _You're such a naughty girl._

E – _Oh yeah, and what do you plan to do __about it?_

D – _You'll have to wait and find out...a__fter you and the Scooby gang are done __meddling__. _

E – _Now who's being a tease?_

D – _Just thought I'd give you a little bit of your own medicine._

_E – We'll see about that._

_D – Is that challenge?_

E - _No, just wishful thinking._

D - _I'll be outside Bonn__ie's just in case._

E – _Ok_

D – _Be careful, Lena._

E – _I always try to be._

Once History class ended, Elena filled Alaric in on their plans and asked that he could be there with Damon anticipating that if Tyler did not cooperate, he could assist them. Of course, she didn't doubt Damon's capabilities but the less he was involved the better.

"I still think you're taking a chance on him putting the pieces together about the sudden reappearance of the stone," Alaric warned her.

"Bonnie has it all figured out, once she breaks the curse, she'll cast a memory spell. That way he won't remember anything relating to his family curse."

He smiled, "I do so like it when a plan comes together. Count me in but just remind Damon that this isn't his show this time and I won't be his punching bag again."

"Oh, I'll make sure he behaves." Smirking, Elena pulled out her phone and typed a message. She showed him a grin and then left the room.

* * *

Tyler arrived at Bonnie's an hour after Jeremy and Elena. Jeremy opened the door, letting him in.

As he walked further into the house he immediately glanced over at Elena and groaned. Tyler leaned closer to Jeremy whispering, "Seriously, is there anyone you didn't invite? I think you forgot the waitress at the Grill."

Jeremy rolled his eyes, "Sarcasm is something of a fallback for you, isn't it?" He grabbed him by the shoulder guiding him into the living room.

They sat down on the couch, joining the girls. Tyler looked at Bonnie suspiciously. "So...how do you fit into all of this?" He asked.

"Well Tyler," she replied. "I'm a witch. Actually, I'm a descendant from a long line of witches from Salem. My family settled here in the 1800's." Bonnie explained.

"That explains a lot." Tyler sneered, his voice mocking.

Bonnie ignored the snide comment and shot him a rebuking stare.

"You think you can help me?" His eyes had a mixture of disbelief and supplication. His conscious was warring with him to believe, hoping that what they were offering was the very thing he desperately needed. He couldn't live out this nightmare.

"I can sure try my best. I mean there aren't any guarantees...but with the moonstone...I'm sure." Bonnie offered.

Tyler interrupted, "The moonstone? How did you get it?"

Elena shot a glance at Jeremy – panicked and then his eyes went to Bonnie – a worried look.

"Mason had it when he left town, mind explaining how you now have it?" His voice strained.

"There's no surprise in the supernatural world, Tyler. Once you're aware you just sense others that are like you. I ran into him before he left town and he asked me to help you. He explained he had the stone so I convinced him to give it to me."

Most of what Bonnie said wasn't that far from the truth, it was Mason's dying wishes and she inclined to do just that – help him anyway she could.

"Just like that? That's hard to believe...after all he went through to get it in the first place." His voice accusatory.

Although they had anticipated it...Bonnie was still caught off guard. Elena interjected.

"Tyler we're only here to help you and in the end that's all your uncle ever wanted too."

"And you?" He focused his attention to Elena.

"I'm just here for moral support, Bonnie at times needs help with more intense spells than others." She explained.

His eyes diverted back to Bonnie, "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"You're right, but what do we have to gain, Tyler?" Jeremy asked trying to convince him.

"But what about Mason? Why didn't he stay?" Tyler asked confused.

"Honestly, I can't answer that but somehow I think he felt it was too late for him. He cares a lot about you." Bonnie shifted as she spoke realizing that again that wasn't a lie.

Elena sighed a breath of relief that Bonnie carefully used the word "cares" as in present instead of past tense.

Tyler saw sincerity in their eyes and he knew he could trust them. He shook his head. "Ok. What next?"

"We have to wait for the full moon, which shouldn't be long. I have everything set up on the deck out back."

Tyler took a deep breath. "It's going to be ok, man." Jeremy said as he tapped him on the shoulder.

Bonnie grabbed her grimoire and headed out back with the others in tow.

As they walked out onto the deck there were several candles lit and placed as a barrier of a large circle with a pentagram drawn in the middle.

"Tyler I will need you to stand in the circle." He nodded and did as he was instructed. Bonnie handed a small bottle to Elena. "Sprinkle this around Tyler," as she opened the spell book and started to read.

He knew she had been pushing herself a lot lately, with apprehension in his eyes. "Are you sure about this? Jeremy asked Bonnie. She smiled and gave him an assuring nod.

Elena and Jeremy backed away while Bonnie joined Tyler in the circle.

With the stone in her palm, she raised her hand and gestured him to mimic her actions. Closing her eyes, Bonnie began chanting incomprehensible words. Tyler remained very still, not knowing or willing to interfere.

As Bonnie's reciting sped up the stone began to rise above their heads. Tyler looked in astonishment. Suddenly the candle's flames flickered wildly. Bonnie opened her eyes capturing a look on Tyler's face that was wide-eye and slack-jaw.

once the stone shattered into several pieces, Tyler's knees buckled and the muscles in his stomach were twanging like plucked strings.

She opened her eyes again, her gaze met his eyes. "Is it over?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied, exhaustively.

"What now?" Tyler pressed. It was still too surreal, as far as he could tell nothing had changed.

Bonnie smiled. "No more worries." She reassured him.

Tyler's smile was so huge that it made his eyes slant. He glanced over to Jeremy then to Elena. And then back to Jeremy, he displayed a grateful smile to him and Jeremy mouthed, "your welcome."

Elena sent Damon a text letting him know what he already knew – that the spell was successful. He and Alaric hung around a little longer, the two men were practically in a comfortable silence for the most part of the evening.

Damon cleared his throat to get Alaric's attention. "Sorry about how I acted the other day," he said begrudgingly. It was obvious that Elena had made him apologize.

Damon shifted slightly, which Alaric found amusing. There was something rather funny about a tough, one hundred forty-something year old vampire shuffling his feet sheepishly because his woman had called him to task.

Alaric smirked, smacking him on the shoulder. "It's rather endearing to see who really wears the pants in your relationship." Damon rolled his eyes just as he was about to come back with a cocky response, they eyed the trio walking out the front door.

"We'll finish this discussion later," Damon said. They both nodded as either one walked away heading in different directions.

Damon responded to Elena's message.

D – _Was the memory spell effective?_

E – _Yes. It's finally over….maybe we can have somewhat of a normal life._

D – _It will never be normal baby…__not when you've got me. Meet you back at my place._

Elena wouldn't dare argue that, a smiled crept onto her face thinking of what was to come.

* * *

Damon was lying in bed waiting for her. When she entered the room, he was lounging back against the headboard, his body all smooth his lean muscles on display.

His dark hair slightly tangled, a beautiful contrast against those light blue eyes. Sexy and wild, a paradox to his angelic face.

The face of a saint, hardly. Yet a body that made her want to experience every sin she could think of – with him. Her eyes wandered down his body, and she realized one thing. His large erection was clear under the thin cotton of the sheet.

When he shifted the sheet slipped down his stomach and pooled around the top of his thighs, revealing tantalizing glimpses of short, dark hair. The sight made her breasts ache and between her legs.

He chuckled at the sight of her longing gaze and her arousal scenting the thin air.

"Come here," he said, pulling her to the bed. Then he picked her up, placing her among the covers. He knelt beside her, and carefully, reverently, he began to undress her.

Their lips met in a fierce, stimulating kiss. Her hands were all over him, his chest, his neck, his arms and his cock. He banded his around her, laying down and rolled, tucking her securely underneath him.

"Let me make you feel good." He licked at her neck.

She spread her legs, welcoming him into the curve of her body. "You are."

"I want to you give you more. Much more."

A ragged breath escaped her.

"Scoot up for me, lover. I want to taste you." He muttered against the curve of her breast.

She inched upward. Her glistened skin slid, abraded deliciously against his own. And then her core was right there, his to devour.

She whimpered and tried to close her legs. But he caught them, keeping them open.

"I want to look at you." His voice low. "Open them wide, Elena."

His eyes burning and she knew he wanted her as a meal. Her legs quivered and her knees dropped further apart.

"Mine. And mine alone," he murmured.

He licked the pink lips apart and sucked on the sweet little center.

He closed his eyes, savoring the flavor of her. Her hands twisted in his hair and her hips bucked up against his mouth. She moaned his name over and over.

His tongue left the swollen nub and darted into the heat of her wet core. Tasting her arousal. He continued to lick the tender flesh over and over until her release catapulted into a frenzied tidal wave.

He continued. Elena yelled out, unable to take it any longer…..begging for him…she ached to feel him inside her.

Damon moved along her body places trailing wet kisses on her thighs, stomach until he reached her mouth. He kissed her with urgency, his hands touching her everywhere.

His lips left hers only to stream along her jawline and neck. She arched her back allowing him better access.

His hands gripped her hip bracing her as he positioned himself. In one powerful stroke, he entered her completely. His hold on her kept her in place as he started thrusting – hard, deep lunges that made her cry out, the sound drowned by his own groans.

Damon shifted and drove in her deeper. One thrust and another. Continually. Until her whole body was shaking, wave after wave of intense sensation. As if her climax triggered his, Damon followed her over the edge his body stiffened and he came hard inside her.

After several minutes of lying there entangled with one another, both their bodies replete and satisfied, Elena turned her head and looked up at Damon. "So what's next?" She asked.

A naughty grin crept onto his face, "Graduation then Italy." She smiled back and he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Damon pulled her closer to him as she rested her head on his chest and both of them closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Thank you for reading and I hoped you liked it. Since the next chapter will be an Epilogue….the update will be very soon. xoxo!


	18. Epilogue

**Here's the last and final chapter. I really enjoyed writing it and hope you like as well.**

* * *

**Three months later…Graduation day**

_Before graduation ceremony_:

Typically he was never an early riser, not even when he was human but he was too excited to sleep.

There was much to be done today and he wanted everything to go as plan.

He didn't want to disturb her, she was sleeping so soundly. Damon knew she'd be up soon enough.

He had spent most of the morning out and around the house. As he made his way back in through the dining area, Elena practically ran into him.

"How are things going out there?" She gestured to the backyard.

Damon practically threatened her life if she would even think about taking a peek. He wanted it to be a complete surprise.

He smiled pulling her closer. He nuzzled her neck, pressing kisses down her nape towards her shoulder.

She tilted her head forward giving him better access.

"I've been dying to do that all day," he said, licking the delicate skin just below her ear.

"You could have fooled me."

He nipped the crook of her shoulder playfully. "Feeling neglected?"

"Maybe a little."

"Well, we can't have that."

He slipped his hands under her t-shirt, caressing her breasts. Her nipples were already distended, poking greedily against his palms. He caught them between his thumbs and fore fingers, gently squeezing through the satiny bra.

She moaned, turning in his arms. Her mouth found his and they kissed with all the passion they'd kept restrained for so many hours.

Elena's hands knotted in his hair as Damon kissed down over her neck and chest. His fingers found the button of her jeans, then the zipper.

He kissed her bared stomach just over her panties and her knees trembled like jelly. Lord, she wanted him.

She moaned again, wriggling under his touch. He could smell her arousal and couldn't stop himself from leaning in to breathe deeply.

Pulling down her jeans and panties, he bared her waist down. His mouth watered at the sight of her chocolate curls against her olive thighs.

He spread her legs apart. Her lips parted as if offering him invitation inside. He groaned, his cock pulsating at the sight. Covering her with his mouth, his tongue delving inside her heated folds.

She cried out, clutching the table for support. He seized her hips, holding her steady as he tasted her. Nothing had ever been so delicious.

He licked her nub, quivering under his tongue. He continued massaging her with slow sweeps, each one nudging her closer to release.

Her small little moans grew louder, more frantic. Then he tasted her release. Honey on his tongue. So satisfying.

After the last ripple of her climax, he rose, smiling at her – at what a gorgeous sight she made. Her legs were still spread as she leaned heavily on the tabletop.

He'd like to take her just like that. Hard, up against it.

"Oh Damon!" Elena breathed, trying to regain control of her pleasure-weakened body. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

She would have smiled at his innocent tone if she'd had the strength. "How do you have me satisfied before I even have a chance to get you out of one piece of clothing?"

"I'm just good."

"Yes, you are," she agreed heartily.

She pulled him down to her lips by the shirt nipping, and suckling his bottom lip.

She growled, "You, bed now."

He didn't hesitate. "No, don't wanna wait. Want you now."

He walked her backwards heading towards the parlor.

By the time they made the short distance into the room their hunger had escalated into an unrestrained frenzy.

Elena tripped over something. Distracted, she looked down at her feet. She eyed the multitude of shopping bags from different clothing stores. "What's this?"

He muttered a curse word under his breath. "I forgot about those. I was going to surprise you with them later." He reached for them. "Give them to me."

"No," snatching them away. She held the bags over head, acting as if he couldn't reach them. Rather ridiculous given he was several inches taller than her.

"It's only fair," she said.

Finally he nodded, "Okay but only because I know you will argue until you're breathless. And I have better plans for that."

She picked up a bag, digging through the contents, disbelief building more and more as she discovered each article of clothing she'd looked at. She didn't know what to think.

"Damon, you shouldn't have."

"I wanted to," he shrugged as if the purchase wasn't any big deal.

"But I can't accept them."

"You know, the fact you are standing here naked from the waist down, arguing with me, should be rather entertaining, but I'm not amused. In fact, I'm rather annoyed, because I'd much rather be making love to you at this moment. You can take the clothes and you will."

Her frown deepened at his officious tone and at the fact she was actually a little aroused by his bossiness.

"This is too much," she gestured to the clothes. "I don't want you to spend this kind of money on me."

He stared at her for a moment, and then he sighed. "I know you don't. But I wanted to. I want to take care of you. I want to give you things. I knew you'd argued. Besides it's just clothes." He stated firmly.

Guilt curled in her stomach. He wanted to do something nice and she hadn't even said thank you.

"Thank you," she said almost sheepishly. "I love them."

Then he gave her one of his cute little smiles.

He shook his head, forbearance clear in his eyes. "The clothes are not nearly enough for what you've given me."

"What have I given you?"

He looked down for a moment, and then he took a deep breath. Finally he met her eyes again. And simply said, "Peace."

"Now come here," he ordered sternly and crooked his finger. He was sitting on the couch.

She set down the bag and walked into his arms. She really did love it when he was a little domineering. Especially when she knew she was really going to like what he was ordering her to do.

She kissed him gently. "I love the clothes. They are beautiful."

"You will make them more beautiful," he murmured against her hair. Then the hand on her back slid down to cup a cheek of her bottom. "Although it will be hard to beat this look." He smirked and Elena felt it against her neck.

She laughed. "You're finding this amusing, aren't you?"

"No, I'm finding it immensely arousing." He admitted.

She slipped her hands under his shirt and tugged it off and then her hands slid down to the waistband of his jeans. He lifted his hips to help her pull his pants and boxers past his waist and hips. Then she used her foot to pull them the remainder of the way.

He rolled her under him. Again she opened for him, this time cradling him between her legs. An eager invitation for him to enter her.

"Baby, I can't wait," he muttered roughly.

"Me either," she agreed. Her voice husky with need.

He rose up on his arms positioning himself, the head of his cock opening her. Slowly, he eased up into her body, her tight wetness stretching to accept him.

He leaned down and nipped her full bottom lip. He pushed another inch, another contraction of moist heat all around him, then a bit more of himself, then more taut, stroking heat.

"Damn," he muttered. "You feel so good, so tight and so hot."

She groaned arching against him, taking him deeper into her. She rose again, and he was buried in her heat to the hilt. Filling her, liquefying her.

Elena groaned again in sheer pleasure and wrapped her body around his, enjoying the feel of his body pressed against hers and the thickness of him deep inside.

As his lips claimed her, he began to move, gently at first but quickly becoming faster, until it was all heat and desperate need.

Elena moaned louder, holding on to him, wanting it faster and harder. Suddenly, everything was unraveling, and there was only waves of glorious sensation that went on and on.

He came with her, and his seed poured into her, his teeth grazed her neck and broke through the flesh. Another orgasm hit, the intensity of it stealing her breath, the power of it rolling on and on.

When the shudders finally eased, she rested her forehead against his and blew out a much needed breath. "That was fantastic."

"That's one way of describing it." His voice amused. "Although, I'm already regretting what I'm about to say, it's simply for the best." If he had his way, he'd fuck her all day and through the night.

Slightly put off, she shifted underneath him to get a better view of his face. She didn't say anything just waited.

"It's nothing like that, kitten." He said. "You have to leave and go get ready for your graduation."

Elena exhaled, not realizing she was holding her breathe.

* * *

_Ceremony_:

The commencement ceremony went rather quickly. As Elena walked across the stage to accept her diploma, she looked into the crowd. Jenna, Jeremy and Alaric were sitting together with wide smiles. Jenna's eyes shone with pride. It felt great seeing her family.

But when she laid eyes on the most beautiful man on the planet donning a smile that reached his eyes – her favorite smile, it made her stomach do cartwheels. She met his gaze and Elena mouthed those three glorious words and eight beautiful letters to him. He gave her a wink, his basic way of saying the same.

As the principal announced the graduating class of 2011 everyone shouted and threw their caps in the air.

Bonnie, Caroline and Elena hugged each other while squealing, "We did it! It's finally over."

"You're so lucky, Elena." Caroline said.

"What do you mean?

"Duh. It's not everyday a girl's boyfriend, a rich one at that, throws a huge party in her honor."

"Yeah Elena, even I'm impressed." Bonnie said.

Elena blushed at her friends' compliments. "It's kind of nice, huh?"

"Nice?" Caroline asked. "Try freaking amazing. Tomorrow, you're flying to one of the most romantic places in the world. I'm totally jealous."

Elena couldn't hold back the giggle that was building. She was extremely excited.

"Promise you'll send us updates." Caroline asked, strongly. Bonnie nodded in agreement.

"Of course, as much as I can."

Damon reached her quickly, walking up behind her and putting his arms around her waist. "Sorry girls, I plan to keep her busy." He said slyly, displaying his signature smirk.

Elena swatted his arm, "I promise." Both Caroline and Bonnie smiled.

Both girls said their good byes, "We'll see you at Damon's after we go home and change."

"Ok."

Bonnie and Caroline walked away to join their own families.

"Congratulations," Damon whispered in her ear.

Just then the clan made it through the crowd, finally reaching them. "Congratulations, sis!" Jeremy said.

Alaric handed her a large bouquet of roses and kissed her on the cheek.

"Come here graduate!" Jenna greeted her, pulling her closer for a hug. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you."

Damon cleared his throat to get their attention. "I guess I better go and make sure everything is finished. See you back at the house." He gave her a quick kiss and left.

The others remained, partaking in the usual graduation rituals of taking pictures with one another.

* * *

She didn't understand why she was so nervous. High school was finally behind her. She would spend the entire summer in Italy with Damon. And start college in the fall.

What was there to be nervous about? Oh yeah, what was going to happen between her and Damon once she left for school.

Although she had been looking forward to this time in her life ever since her parents died. It was something she promised them during her multiple visits to their graves. That she would go to college and become a writer.

And yet, there was still this consuming fear weighing her down.

Elena never imagined how much of her life, no – her existence was complete with Damon. They never really talked about the future beyond their summer vacation and now that it was here, what were they going to do.

For now, she would have to put those dreadful thoughts aside, she had a party to go to.

She walked into the bathroom, taking a quick shower and dried her hair. Heading for her closet, her mind wandered – thoughts of Damon and how incredibly sexy he will look tonight.

Before today, she already had a dress in mind but decided to wear one of the dresses Damon bought. He really did have impeccable taste.

Elena found her new lacy red panties and slid them on. Then she grabbed the black Versace one-shoulder dress that was form-fitting and put it on. It was a perfect fit.

For flair, she'd added the necklace Damon gave her on their first official date. And sparkling earrings that dripped nearly to her chin. Completing the look with four inch stilettos.

"Jeremy, please go see what's keeping your sister." Jenna demanded.

Jeremy knocked on the door. "Come on Elena, you don't want to be late for your own party."

She gave herself one last cursory look in the mirror then she opened the door. "I'm ready."

He let out a sigh of relief, "Good, because Jenna is getting anxious and I don't know how much Alaric and I can take."

Elena rolled her eyes, "Fine, let's go."

"I don't know why it takes you women so long to get ready anyway."

"Comments like that will never get you a steady girlfriend, Jer." She teased.

"I do fine all on my own, sis."

* * *

_Party_:

As soon as the car pulled into the drive, you could hear the music from the back of the house. There were people everywhere. Some that they didn't recognize. The foursome made their way into the house, standing in the foyer was Damon waiting.

He was dressed semi-formally in black pants, a neat white shirt with a black jacket to match. He looked absolutely gorgeous.

His gaze met Elena's for a moment, then swept down her length and the desire that stirred the air when he looked up again was powerful enough to make her soul ache.

"The food is out back. There are bars scattered throughout the house, help yourselves."

Jeremy started to take off and Jenna grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Whoa! He didn't mean you."

Damon laughed while Alaric rolled his eyes. Elena nudged his side with her elbow. "Don't encourage him." He nodded, his mouth a grim line.

"There's soda and water in the kitchen." Damon offered.

Jeremy replied something incomprehensible and walked off, joining the others.

"You two have fun," Jenna said. "But not too much."

Once they left, Damon turned to get a good look at Elena. At first he was speechless.

"You look incredible," he said, swinging around and offering his arm.

She laughed softly. "I was just thinking the same about you."

"Then we're well matched. Care for a drink?"

"Yes, please." Damon led her through the house and out to the backyard.

It looked simply incredible. Shimmering lights were everywhere, which made the warm night seem even more celestial. There were tables with formal linen accented with the most extravagant center pieces, placed throughout the lawn. In the center was a dance floor and nine-foot banquet tables on each side, full of mouth-watering food placed at the perimeters.

"This is really incredible, Damon." She twisted slightly, grabbing his face with her open palm and kissed him.

"It was nothing, but I'm glad you approve. Let's get that drink."

Damon and Elena joined her friends that were gathered by the pool. He felt a vibration in his pocket, pulled out his phone. Recognizing the number, he answered. "Hello." Turning to Elena, "I have to take this." He left to go somewhere a little quieter.

It was at least thirty minutes by the time Damon reappeared. He spotted Elena standing behind Jenna that was sitting at a table eating.

He slipped up behind her, his hand clamping around her hip and drawing her back against his long, strong body.

"Dance with me," he murmured, his breath stirring her hair and tickling her neck.

Once they reached the dance floor. He kissed her bare shoulder. "Summer's almost here." He said.

Damon swayed her into a dance. Slowly, rhythmically they were dancing in time to the music. And they were both reminded of their first dance...Miss Mystic Falls.

Elena's gaze stayed on his.

The music mimicked the pulse of need in her veins. Elena pressed tighter to him, her breasts pressed to his chest, her nipples prodding his hard muscles.

"Elena, I can't seem to get enough of you," he said. His hands roaming over her back, cupping her bottom to pull her fully to his arousal.

"We'll see what you say when you've had me for three months straight."

They were surrounded by people, her family, yet she didn't care. She reveled in his touch, remembering the first time they made love.

Elena reached up on her tip toes and claimed his lips. Kissing him with fervor as if her life depended on it. The kiss was hard and urgent. Several minutes later, it was Damon that broke away for Elena to catch her breathe. "That's different," he murmured. "Not that I'm complaining, mind you."

Once the song stopped, he excused himself. "I'll be right back."

Disappointment shown on her face. He gave a chaste kiss on the lips, "I promise this won't take as long." He turned and left her again for the second time.

This time when he returned she was in the study sitting on the couch, watching Tyler, Matt and a bunch of other guys playing beer pong. The other girls cheering them on.

Damon grabbed her arm, "Come with me." Leading her out to a secluded area near the garage.

"Damon, where did you go?" He didn't answer her. She had to practically run to keep up with his long strides. "Why do you keep disappearing on me?"

"Shh, woman and come with me."

She had no clue what he was up to or where he was taking her but it was quite dark. "If you think we're doing it out here while my aunt is just mere yards away, you are out of your mind."

Just as she was about to lecture him, the garage door opened and the sensor lights turned on. She gasped.

There was a sliver four-door five series BMW wrapped with a red bow. "For you." He said.

"Damon, no I couldn't." Surprised that the sound of her voice was somewhat steady. Contrary to what was going on in the inside.

"Just as before, I'm not going to argue about it." He nudged her, "Go on, get in and take a look."

At first she didn't say anything, she didn't know what to say. She did as she was told. It was amazing, the black leather seats were soft and plush. She ran her hand across the steering wheel then at all the controls as she pressed the ignition button.

"Is this why you disappeared earlier?"

"Maybe. So, what do you think? I really wanted to get you something a lot more expensive but I knew you would be difficult."

"It's really amazing. No one has ever," she couldn't finish her sentence as a single tear slid down her cheek.

He wiped it away with his thumb. "You're welcome."

"This is unbelievable, it's truly been one of the most incredible days of my life."

"There's plenty more where that came from." He smiled. "Wanna go show everyone your new ride?"

She nodded.

A few hours later and Elena was amused at how long Damon was able to remain hospitable. They were both standing at the door waving their good byes at the remaining guests. Most of the graduates were leaving and heading to the grill as a sort of after party.

Jeremy and Alaric were already waiting in the car when Jenna walked up to them. "Thank you for a great evening, Damon. You did a fantastic job."

"Thanks."

"Since you two are leaving tomorrow, I think it's best you spend your last night at home." The look on either one of their faces must have been the saddest thing Jenna had ever seen.

She let a roaring laugh. "Oh stop it you two. It's only one night. And besides, do I need to remind you how many nights you did spend the night and I didn't blink an eye."

She had a point and they both conceded. "See you in the car, Elena. Good night, Damon."

"Good night, Jenna."

"I can't believe she's doing this." Elena pouted.

Damon laughed. He touched his lips to hers, it was sweet, soft and yet burning with desire. "See you tomorrow, bright and early."

Elena reluctantly started walking towards the car.

After she double checked that she had everything she needed, Elena took her packed bags downstairs and left them by the door and rushed back upstairs.

She sent Damon a text message:

E – _I miss you already_

D – _Me too, now get some rest_

E – _I can't wait_

D – _Neither can. I'll have you all to myself soon, princess_

THE END!

* * *

**Thank you to all those whom left reviews, added this story to their favorites and alerts. It has truly been a blast.**

**Stay tuned and look out for the next installment of their summer vacation.**

**As always, xoxo!**


End file.
